Is Eternity Really Forever?
by schooltrackstar
Summary: He stared at her. She stared back. "If we want to be together Eriol...goodbye." "NO!" ExT AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! This is not my first fanfic or anything, I've done a lot, but none concerning CCS even though I have watched the anime and read the manga. This is about Sakura and Syaoran, and Eriol and Tomoyo. Let's just say that the prolouge is kinda the full summary. I'd say this focuses on...everyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All of it belongs to Clamp. I wish I owned it T.T

* * *

Here are the ages. 

Eriol, Syaoran, Takashi-17

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko-16 1/2

Sonomi-45

Yelan, Fujitaka-53

Touya-23

Terada-33

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The Northern Province governed by the Amejisuto line; the Southern Province controlled by the Aoi line; the Eastern Province taken by the Ameiro line; the Western Province under the Sakura line. All of these provinces form the Clow Kingdom, where the first King was from the Ameiro line, Clow Reed. All the lines are potential candidates for the throne to Clow Kingdom. All other lines were candidates too, but those specific lines were like royalty themselves.

It just so happened that the heir to the Aoi line was the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the greatest King that Clow Kingdom had ever had. This also made him the cousin to the current heir to the Ameiro line.

Here was another weird thing. Nadeshiko, who was the mother of the current heiress of the Sakura line, originally the past heiress to the Murasaki line, married the then heir to the Sakura line. She had a daughter and son, Touya, the son older than the daughter. Orginally, he was supposed to be the heir but renounced the position stating that, 'You want **_me _**to dress up? You got another thing coming.' It's true his own words.

Her cousin, Sonomi, then became the heiress to the Amejisuto line and soon married, divorced, and took over as head. She too had a daughter, heiress to the Amejisuto line. Since the heiresses of the two lines were related, they where best friends and a truce was made, unofficially, between the two lines. Not between the heads though. Sonomi could never forgive Fujitaka for marrying Nadeshiko and being with her most of the time before she died.

Usually, they would never meet until the current King or Queen decided on their successor. But this year, the Queen, Li Yelan, had called a meeting of all the heirs/heiresses to the Middle Province for reasons unknown. Their first meeting was to be at a ball, where they would make their debut to the outside world. What they didn't know, as everyone else, that they _had _met each other, a long time ago, in a far-away place...which resulted in them hating each other.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Never Say Never**_

"Sakura!" shouted various people around the Kinomoto mansion, otherwise, the Sakura line. "Sa-ku-ra!"

A dark-purple haired teen stepped outside and glanced around, checking to see if servants, over-the-top moms, and no bad points dads were around and quietly slipped out. She walked to a beautiful garden, filled with sakuras and violets. The trees were heavy with the flowers, losing blooms everytime the wind blew. In the middle, beneath the tallest sakura tree, lied an auburn haired staring up at the trees.

"Sakura!" cried the purple-haired girl.

"Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura. "I already know why you're here. I am **not** going!"

"Why?" demanded the girl named Tomoyo. "We have to since we're the heiresses."

"I'm still not going," protested Sakura.

Tomoyo decided to play on her guilt instead, knowing normal methods were impossible.

"And I made such a pretty dress for you too," said Tomoyo. "Now it's gonna go to waste."

The determined look in Sakura's eyes faded a bit when she heard this.

"All the time I spent on it, when I should have been doing my duty," said Tomoyo guiltily, a hand to her cheek and turned away.

"You…made a dress for me?" asked Sakura quietly.

"Yes!" said Tomoyo happily as she turned to Sakura.

Sakura sighed and got up. "Then I'll go just for you Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled and led the way back.

_Mission accomplished.

* * *

_

"No!" protested the amber-eyed teenage boy. "We just arrived yesterday, and we have to go now?"

"Yes, Xiao Lang," said Wei, his butler. "Apparently, Yelan-sama requested that you be ready in no less than 1 hour or she would come up here herself and drag you by the ear to the court, no matter what you're wearing."

The sapphire-eyed bespectacled teen sitting on an armchair chuckled quietly when he heard that. The boy named Xiao Lang, also known as Syaoran, shot a glare to him from the side of his eye. Wei turned to the other boy.

"And Yelan-sama also said that she would do the same for you but first putting you in a clown suit then parading you in front of everyone," said the smiling butler.

The boy visibly paled as Syaoran let out a snicker.

"And I'll do the same to you if you don't hurry up and dress," said Yelan from the doorway.

They turned to look at her and bowed.

"Wei, leave them," commanded Yelan before turning around. "I want them to dress themselves and still managed to look fine."

"Yes Yelan-sama," replied Wei as he bowed and shut the door to the room.

"Well, my dear descendant, I guess we better start dressing," said Eriol. "Unlike you, I do no wish to be publicly humiliated and marked as a fool, whilst you are already one."

"Don't call me that!" growled Syaoran. "And I'm not a fool."

"Are you sure?" asked Eriol, raising an eyebrow.

"_Quite_," said Syaoran.

"We'll finally meet the other candidates…I wonder how they'll be like…?" drawled Eriol.

"Just start dressing," said Syaoran as he rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're going to get close to them or anything."

"Quite."

"It's 'quite' your favorite word or something?"

"Quite."

"Shaddup."

* * *

"Even though I don't want to go," mused Sakura as she twirled in front of her mirror. "This dress is worth it!" 

Sakura's dress was a long-sleeved, pink, dress, with a full skirts. The sleeves were thin, see-through, made to move and spread out at a single movement. Along the front of the skirt was white sashes, and stiched along the white lines were fake sakura blossoms. The whole entire dress was from the top; the lightest of pink, bordering on white; to the darkest of pink, an inch from black. She also wore white wrist length gloves, and pink shoes with ribbons going to her knees. Her shoulder-length hair had been tied with pink and white ribbons into a bun. On top of Sakura's head, was the Sakura line crown, reserved for only the heir/heiress. The crown was silver, with a rose-colored diamond shaped in a sakura blossom in the front. On either side of it, were matching little diamonds, and emeralds. The theme for Sakura seems to be white and pink, hmm?

"My darling Sakura," sighed Tomoyo as she stared, starry-eyed, at Sakura. "The dress suits you perfectly! You must make me make you more dresses!"

"Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura as she sweat dropped.

"Don't you think so too, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko?" said Tomoyo as she asked the maids that waited on the heiresses.

"Absolutely," said Chiharu, smiling widely.

"It makes you look more grown-up," mumured Rika as she fixed a fake sakura blossom on Sakua's dress.

"Your dress reminds me of this ghost story," said Naoko, as her glasses glinted and she fingered her chin. "A girl long ago-"

Sakura interuppted her. "No, I don't want to hear any ghost stories!"

"As you wish mi'lady," said Naoko.

Tomoyo walked in front of the mirror wearing her dress. "How about me?"

Tomoyo's dress was an off-the-shoulder dress, with a full, floor-length skirt made to move and sway if the wearer moved a single hair. The sleeves were perhaps about 3 inches long before they splited. Underneath those, she wore white elbow-length gloves. The top hugged every curve of her body and was a nice shade of purple, matching her hair. Around the waist, was a wide, white sash. The skirt was a little darker, with the bottom ruffled with light lavender ruffles. She wore purple ribbon high-heels, not to big, not to short. Two thick strands of her hair had been taken around to the back of her head, and then braided with a third strand of hair from the back of her head. Sitting on top of Tomoyo's head was the Amejisuto crown. It was more like a tiara though. Platnium, and with a amethyst teardrop with little surrounding teardrop sapphires. The result? Making Tomoyo look more beautiful than the celestial goddess she was already portrayed as.

Sakura and the rest of them stared open-mouted at the person before them. Sakura was the first to close her mouth and speak poperly.

"You look amazing as usual, Tomoyo-chan," smiled Sakura.

A knock on the door stop her from commenting anymore. Sonomi opened it. She leaned in and said, "It's time, girls."

"Wish us luck," said Tomoyo as she walked to the door with Sakura.

"You don't need it," was what they heard before the door slammed shut.

* * *

(A/N I cannot describe how boys dress themselves and what cloths they wear. I just can't. For now, just imagined them in tuxedos and the works.) 

Syaoran sighed as a butler opened the carriage door for him. He didn't like things like these. I mean, who would? Hundreds of people staring at you, like you're an animal or something, is enough to make anyone nervous. Next thing you know, they would be poking and prodding you and asking for your sizes.

Eriol, on the other hand, was perfectly calm and ready. Even though he disliked the events as much as Syaoran, he didn't show it. He had found out from earlier events in his life never to show it or the people would make him attend more and more of these events until he was a rag doll. Imagine it. Not a pretty image.

He and Syaoran started walking to the castle doors, the people in front of them parting to make room for them. The men bowed, the ladies curtisied. As they walk past them, you could hear snatches of their whispers.

"They have grwon up to be handsome, haven't they?"

"Quite. I perfer-"

"Can't believe they're here."

"Hiiragizawa-sama is said that he throws-"

"The heiresses are supposed to be equally-"

That was all they heard before the doors slammed shut.

"The heiresses are supposed to be equally what? Beautiful?" said Syaoran sarcastically. "I doubt that." Vain, and arrogant, aren't we?

"I'm said to throw what? Fits?" muttered Eriol as he and Syaoran walked to the waiting room for the heirs/heiresses.

"Well, you did throw things around, called people by names, threatened that you would go and hang me, which, by the way, wasn't very nice, and took about an hour to presuade you to come and that's only when Mother threatened to show pictures of you when your were a baby and sucking on your thumb to the public," offered Syaoran.

"A stupid man that calls a stupid man is stupid himself because he already called a stupid man stupid while he's stupid also," said Eriol.

"What?" said Syaoran stupidly.

"My dear cousin," said Eriol, ignoring Syaoran's growl. "When you stop acting like a baby, you'll understand."

"Of course when I stop acting like a ba-what did you call me?!" shouted Syaonran angrily.

"Oh, we've arrived," said Eriol, avoiding Syaoran's question completely.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo turned around when they heard the door open. They stared at the two boys in front of them. (A/N Ehehe, I wish I could draw manga.) 

"Are we in the right room?" asked Syaoran.

"You seem to be, if you are the other heirs," snapped Tomoyo.

"I thought the Sakura heir was a boy," said Eriol.

"That is my brother. He renounced the position," answered Sakura.

A knock on the door made them all turn. A man with gray-silver hair and glasses opened it and entered.

"Hello. I'm Yukito Tsukishiro, an adviser," he introduced himself. "The Queen would like for you all to enter together, like a couple. Sakura with Syaoran, and Tomoyo with Eriol."

You could almost hear the thought running through their heads' right now, probably, 'No freaking way in hell am I'm going to do that' but it was the Queen's order. Did she have something up her sleeve? Romance? Eck, no way.

"And the Queen said that if you didn't, then she would force you all to dance every single dance at the ball, which consists of 56 dances, including spending all your time together," added Yukito.

_'Mother is crazy,' _was the first thing that came into Syaoran's mind as he heard that.

He forced a smile and walked over to Sakura. "Unless you want to be with me the whole night, I suggest we do what the Queen orders."

Sakura stared at him resentfully. She didn't want to be escorted by him. _'Or would I rather prefer being with him the whole night...? Nah, I'll go with the escort.'_

Sakura smiled tightly and took Syaoran's arm. Her brief glance to Tomoyo screamed, 'Help me!'

Tomoyo just smiled as they walked out the room. Then she realized it was her turn.

"Well, it's just you and me now," said Eriol, turning to Tomoyo with a creepy-looking smile on his face. "Should we join them or what?"

_'I _really _want to slap that creepy smile off his face,' _thought Tomoyo as she stared at him. She smiled politely and opened her mouth to say something polite. Her mouth betrayed her.

"Frankly, I don't like you at all. You're a selfish, arrogant, vain, obsessed-with-who-knows-what, person. So let's just get this over with and after it's all over, pretend like it never happened. Deal?" said Tomoyo.

Eriol's eyes were sparkling. _Literally_. "You'll remember me."

"As if," muttered Tomoyo as she took his arm. She pasted on a smile and headed to the doors where Sakura and Syaoran where waiting.

"Let's get this over with," said Syaoran.

"Yeah," said all of them in unison. They looked at each other, surprised, then turned away, but not before a true smile graced all of their features, which, soon, would be known as the most beautiful faces ever.

_"Presenting, the heir and heiresses of the Amejiusto, Aoi, Ameiro, and Sakura families. Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Syaoran Li, and Sakura Kinomoto."_

The announcement done, the doors flew open. Behind them, was a room full of people, waiting for the people that would lead them into the future.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? R&R and tell me what I can do to make it better. Yes flames are welcome. Now I need to go to bed. I'm so tired! And winter break has just begun.

Love,

Kris


	2. Startling Announcement

Disclainmer: I don't own

Sorry it took so long. I've got a lot of things to do because of my school and that. Not to mention the dreaded homework! Anyways, I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to listen to my babbling so here's the chapter. Currently un-beta since my beta ran off, and my backup beta didn't respond. I wonder what happened...

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Startling Announcement**_

What the court saw when the heirs appeared was beauty. Absolute beauty. Two girls, strikingly beautiful, clad in pink and violet, while two boys, as handsome as the girls, dressed in white and black. Each one had their own beauty as they walked between the throngs of people to where the Queen sat.

The Li heir. Amber eyes, chocolate-colored hair. All traits of the Li clan. Those made up for their attitudes.

The Kinomoto daughter. Auburn hair from her father. Emerald eyes from her deceased mother. Nadeshiko had been a kind, loving woman to everyone. They all hoped her baby would be the same.

The Hiiragaziwa son. His line, his entire family, was wiped out when he was 3 in a massacre. He alone survived. Midnight blue hair, azure eyes. If he didn't get any children, those genes would be gone from the world.

The most stunning of all, the Daidouji princess. Amethyst hair, which length could rival the Queen's and lavender eyes. People that have seen her have commented that she was the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth. Her looks and personality made her loved by everyone.

But this was the court. Underneath all the glamour were lies, treachery, and evil. These 4 had never experienced all of those in one place. All of those things were ready to crush them.

* * *

Tomoyo gulped mentally as she was escorted to her seat by Eriol. Partly because of everyone staring at them. Their thoughts were probably mega-surprised, or equally astonished. She remembered their first encounter, which had started their lifetime hate of each other…

* * *

_All the families were at the Middle Province. The heirs were either 2 or 3. It was supposed to be a break from all the trouble. For two, it would be a break for life._

_The heirs had been sent up for bed. They all were almost asleep on their feet when a scream pierced the air. That woke them up. Eriol, being the fastest, was their first. The sight scarred him for life._

_Blood was everywhere. His mother and father were on the ground, bleeding. The heads had stepped out for only a moment, leaving the then husband of Sonomi, Ren Daidouji, and Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragaziwa alone. Ren had murdered them. He had first cut off their heads and then brutally tear their bodies apart._

_"Finally. They're gone." Ren had said when they found him. "I had to. You didn't understand!"_

_The kids stared in horror. The heads came back, hearing the scream. Everything else was a blur. _

_The doctors had tried all they could to save them. But they were dead. Enough said. Yelan Li then became the guardian of 3-year-old Eriol, the last Hiiragizawa and head of the line._

_Sonomi divorcing Ren._

_The court sentencing him to death._

_Eriol hating Tomoyo because her father killed his parents. He didn't care that she had nothing to do with it. She was his daughter. That was enough._

_Tomoyo hating Eriol because his parents caused her father to die. She didn't care about how their murder had changed him. Just that his dead parents caused her father's death. She had never been close to Ren, but he was her father. You can only have one real dad in your life right?_

_That had started the long and hateful relationship between them.

* * *

_

They got to their seats perfectly fine, without any disturbances. Unless you count some muttering, a baby crying in the background, which is totally natural for events like these. Unless, of course, you know a baby that likes dressing up in a suit and dancing for hours-on-end. You don't? Told ya.

Yelan rose and of course everyone bowed down, except the heirs. Just looking at her, you could see why she was Queen. Her naturally commanding air, striking black hair, and powers. Though, in her time, she was the only choice. Fujitaka had been in mourning for Nadeshiko, Sonomi's husband was kiss by death, and the Hiiragizawa heads had been killed. So she was the only choice left.

"Now, after a few minutes, I have an announcement," said Yelan. "A _very_ important one."

The silence was deafening.

Yelan sighed. Were people that dumb these days? "It means you can dance."

"Oh," muttered some extremely dense people.

Music started and pairs started dancing. Some younger people were standing off to the side, watching the older people with distaste. Teens would never dance with people old enough to be your grandparents doing the chicken dance. Yikes. Someone needs dancing lessons.

Syaoran noticed Yelan staring, more like _glaring_, at him and nodded her head to Sakura. He gulped visibly. He knew what his mother wanted. A dance with the person he hated, or thought he hated, most. Sakura Kinomoto.

He stood up and walked to Sakura, all the while pushing a hand through his already messy hair. He wasn't prepared, mentally or physically. His dancing was ok, but he was a boy. A boy about to dance with a beautiful girl. You could just hear Eriol snickering, behind his hand of course.

"You want to dance?"

Sakura glanced up at the boy before her. And gaped. She had heard wrong surely. _Syaoran_ couldn't have ask her to just dance. No, he couldn't, he shouldn't. He hated her, she hated him. Let's say their relationship is as complicated as Eriol's and Tomoyo's. Hmmm...naw, their relationship is ok.

_

* * *

Sakura was nine and Syaoran ten when that incident happened. The incident wasn't that serious really. Just a look, take, and run thing. The 'taken' item being Sakura's favorite necklace that her mother, Nadeshiko, had given her shortly before she died. Needless to say, Syaoran, bring the little, but cute, troublemaker he was, took it. Though he had no idea of what to do with it once it was in his hands._

_Syaoran was lazing about in the gardens, when Sakura ran in out of breath._

_"There you are! Give me back my necklace right now or I swear I will..." she ran off as Syaoran threw the necklace to her._

_"Whatever. It's ugly anyways and I didn't even have any use for it." Syaoran walked out the gardens, leaving Sakura to examine her precious necklace._

_Stealing a necklace and giving it back was a petty thing to hate someone over right? Wrong. Syaoran had unknowingly __broken__ the jeweled sakura petal that was on the necklace. Sakura had touched it and there! Broken into smithereens, gone into oblivion, past the point of no rec-you catch my drift._

_So from that day on, Sakura hated Syaoran and he back just for her hating him. But that's the outside image. Maybe in the inside is a whole entire different feeling. _

* * *

"Sure," said Sakura, knowing that if he turned him down, people would think that she think that Syaoran wasn't good enough, then people would think that said boy wasn't good and would probably revolt, resulting in the downfall of the Li's. So, for Yelan's sake, she accepted. 

She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor, not knowing two pairs of eyes quietly observing them.

"Why are you eyeing my dear cousin, Hiiragizawa?" asked Tomoyo coldly to Eriol.

"Au contraire, I'm looking at _my _cousin, Daidouji," retorted Eriol as he kept his eyes locked on the pair dancing.

"That still means my cousin is in your line of view," said Tomoyo.

"You broke my necklace!"

"I didn't do it intentionally!"

"Yes you did!"

"Looks like their fighting," commented Eriol as he gazed at the couple that was _supposed _to be dancing but rather, fighting.

"Pretty obvious," scoffed Tomoyo.

"I didn't-_SLAP!_"

"Ouch," said Tomoyo as she and Eriol winced when Sakura's hand came in contact with Syaoran's cheek, then the latter's head flew to the side, a nice rosy-looking five-fingered handprint appearing on his cheek while the said girl was holding her hand, eyes wide and not believing what she just did. You could already hear the rumors and gossip flying around, people planning on going on their laptops and cells to IM, email, or call people that didn't come and tell them the story, that THE Sakura had plummeted THE Syaoran. Ok, maybe they exaggerate a _little_ bit.

"We need to keep their minds off that," muttered Eriol to Tomoyo as they kept looking on.

"With what?" Tomoyo said eager to keep her precious little cherry blossom out of any trouble that might come her way.

"Care for a dance?" Eriol held out his hand.

"I'm doing this for Sakura, not because I like you," replied Tomoyo as she rose gracefully from her seat.

"Don't I know it," Eriol murmured as they walked to the middle of the dance floor. Since most people were watching Sakura and Syaoran, they didn't notice the couple that was _supposed_ to be hating each other, dancing together. Of course, the only motive behind them dancing was so that people could take their eyes off Sakura and Syaoran. Or maybe there is another motive behind it?

So when people noticed them, they did a double take to see if it was really Eriol and Tomoyo dancing together.

_Then_ they got shocked into a state of open-mouthness.

And _then_ came the gasps of horror and surprise.

"So are they finally getting together?" asked Chiharu to Yamazaki.

"Who knows? There was once a saying that the person you hate is the person you really lo-" Yamazaki was, unfortunately, cut off by Chiharu hitting him on the head. But we all know the saying right?

"Oh my gosh! Tomoyo's dancing with Eriol!" squealed Sakura.

"Can't you be anymore louder?" whined Syaoran as Sakura turned her back on him for that comment.

"Whatever _loser_," she said, with emphasis on the 'loser.'

"Whatever yourself _baby_," he said back, with emphasis on the 'baby.'

"They finally stopped bickering," remarked Tomoyo as she looked over Eriol's shoulder at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Seems so," answered Eriol vaguely.

"Dance is done, you can let go now," said Tomoyo as she pulled apart from Eriol.

"You're right," he said with an evil smile. "It's done."

"Can I have the heirs up here?" shouted Yelan over the noise. "We have something important to talk about."

_'Wonder what this is about,'_ mused Tomoyo as she went to wear Yelan was with the rest of the heirs.

After positioning them next to her, Sakura and Syaoran to her left, and Tomoyo and Eriol to her right, she raised her hand to call for silence.

"As you all know, I had an announcement. This is time for the announcement." Yelan took a deep breath, knowing what she said next would cause chaos. "As of today, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran are engaged."

Gasps came from everyone in the crowd. They couldn't believe what had just came out of Yelan's mouth. Sakura and Syaoran were getting _married_?! If two of the kids of the four most important families were engaged…

"Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol will be here on engaged also."

Tomoyo blinked, once, twice. What she had just heard was wrong right? Or what she had just heard was right and she was just thinking that the right was wrong and wrong was right. Her head ached because she was thinking so much.

* * *

Syaoran slammed his fist onto the table. "_WHY ARE WE ENGAGAED TO EACH OTHER?!_" 

The day after the ball, the heads', their kids, and other various relatives had met up in the meeting room to discuss their 'engagements' or as Eriol put it, 'something that I and everyone else don't want any part in.' They had all sat down according to family. Sonomi and Tomoyo had been placed at the head; Eriol at the opposite end; Sakura, Fujitaka, and Touya on Tomoyo's right; with Syaoran, Yelan, and his four sisters: Fanran, Feimei, Fuutie, and Shiefa.

"That's the question on everyone's, at least mine's and yours, mind, my cute little descendant," remarked Eriol dryly.

"Straying from the point. _WHY_?!" snarled Sakura.

All the heads' faces remained poker straight. "Why?" asked Fujitaka.

"Why did we get engaged?!" roared Syaoran.

"Now Syaoran, don't yell at your future wife's father," teased Fanran.

"Whatever."

"Don't be like that."

"I'll be whatever way I wanna be."

"Don't you guys want to know why?" interrupted Yelan from her kids' squabbling.

"YES!"

"Just because." Sonomi answered with a smile.

"So…" Tomoyo reflected on the little tidbit of information. "We're engaged 'just because'?"

"Yes, just because," said Fujitaka.

Tomoyo groaned. Why, oh why, had she been born in this family? She was nice, polite, and pretty so god-knows-why she had to be born in this family. She could have been the average-looking daughter of a family of three with average money, but no, she had to be born in high society, almost royalty, and beautiful. Whoever said that money couldn't buy happiness? Tomoyo would applaud the person if she ever met them.

"That doesn't explain anything!" whined Sakura in a child-like tone.

"Stop acting like a baby, _baby_," sneered Syaoran.

"Back at cha _loser_," retorted Sakura.

"See? You two are already acting like a married couple," giggled Feimei.

"And they already have pet nicknames too," said Shiefa.

Syaoran slumped on the table. "Why? Why was I born in this family? I've always been good."

"I believe that," muttered Touya dryly as he glared at his sister's fiancé.

"What?" snapped Syaoran when he noticed Touya's 'glare,' to put it lightly.

Tomoyo found that it was quite amusing watching Syaoran and Touya having death staring battle at each other, for no apparent reason. So intent were they, they didn't even notice when Syaoran's four sisters started drawing on them. Oh, look at that doodle! It's so pretty.

"Anyways, you guys are dismissed," ordered Yelan. She pointed her fan at the door. "Go."

"That was short," they heard someone mutter as they filed out, single file.

"I wouldn't even call that a _meeting_."

"So true."

Yelan sighed as the door slammed close. "We have to tell them soon, don't we?"

"It would be cruel not to," smiled Fujitaka sadly.

"Anyways. Have you've seen what's been brewing in the Middle Province lately? It seems as though the Morimoto clan is stirring up. They want the throne, _at any costs_," said Sonomi darkly.

"We can't let them have it," Yelan murmured. "The throne has been in these four families for three centuries. We can't let it go now."

"That's a whole different matter." Fujitaka closed his eyes and opened them again. "Fei Wang Reed has made his move. Our move must be made soon."

"By marrying them to each other," started Sonomi.

"Their magic will get stronger," finished Yelan.

"Why did he have to use _them_ as tests? They just found out they had another baby on the way too," said Sonomi, tears in her eyes. "They were supposed to live long and die old."

Yelan wrapped in arm across her shoulders. "We don't know why."

"We do know one thing. He's still out there and he's targeting Tomoyo."

* * *

"So…" 

"Did I have to be engaged to you?!"

That erupted from Tomoyo. Consequently, everyone that had left the meeting has left Tomoyo and Eriol together, in the same room, in the same house, in the same province. Which was _never_ good for this couple.

"It's not like I like it either," replied Eriol coldly.

"Hmph," Tomoyo stuck up her nose at him. She noticed a pretty ring lying innocently on a table. "Oh, pretty!"

_'What a nuisance…'_ Eriol thought just as Tomoyo lunged to get the ring. As she was stretching out her arm to get it, her foot tripped over a non-existent _thing_, which sent her crashing down if Eriol hadn't caught her and the ring in his hand.

"Oof!" muttered Tomoyo as her face connected with a solid chest. She inhaled, breathing in the smell of roses and oak. Usually not a very common mix, but it was elegant and almost cold, fit for someone like Eriol.

Eriol also let out an 'Oof!' as his back connected with the floor. Consequently, Tomoyo landed on top of him. She propped herself up with one arm and stared down at him. Time seemed to freeze. Tomoyo on top of Eriol, Eriol on top of Tomoyo. They locked eyes, not really seeing anything, but still able to see each other. Did they ever notice the position they were in? if someone walked right in, right then, they would have assumed they had an _intimate_ relationship unlike the image the two had built up the pass years. They heard a door open.

"Does somebody know where-oh sorry!" said the person, who turned out to be Eriol's and Syaoran's cousin. Li Meiling, who had walked in on their private little 'moment.'

"Oh, what do we have here?" said Meiling with a devilish smile on her face as she observed the position the two were in. Hastily, they scrambled off of each other, looking in opposite directions, while whistling songs that whistled by them, sounded extremely off tune. "Ouch, stop with the whistling, all right?"

"Whatever you say Mei-chan," responded Tomoyo, using her pet nickname for Meiling when they were younger. Even though she had a bad relationship with Syaoran and Eriol, she was perfectly fine with Meiling.

Eriol stopped also, pausing to put his hands in his pockets and paste his famous, creepy-ish smile on his face, as he strolled out the door, past Tomoyo and Meiling and into somebody's chest.

"Not again," he muttered as he stepped back, rubbing his nose, as he saw who he bumped into. It was Touya, who had his famous glares on his face and crossed arms.

"What were you doing with Tomoyo in there?" he demanded crossly.

"Doing what?" answered Eriol blankly.

"I think you know," Touya said.

"Seriously what?" asked Eriol, face perfectly innocent as if he had no clue.

"You know what I mean," whispered Touya as he leaned down and poked him in the chest. "Be careful about what you do and where you do it."

"Aye aye sir!" Eriol said playfully, saluting him as he went away.

Touya glared at him as he walked off. He could already feel Tomoyo's glare and Meiling's playful stare on his back. He was not gonna get away unscarred.

"What was that?!" screeched Tomoyo as she leapt on Touya, figuratively of course.

"Uh…," stammered Touya. "Just…protecting your innocence. Yeah that's it!"

"Who would believe that?" said Tomoyo hotly as she crossed her arms in a fashion similar to Touya's just moments before.

"I do," piped up Meiling, smiling with a glint in her eye.

"You're you, that's why," dismissed Tomoyo as she continued arguing with her older cousin.

Meiling inwardly smiled as she walked away. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell everybody of the position Tomoyo and Eriol had just been caught in minutes before. It would make headlines! But first to spread it.

Too bad for the 'loving' couple, they had school next day.

* * *

Woo-hoo! I was able to get this done since I was feeling hyper. So thank my brother! Also, reviews help a lot too! 

Love me, hate me,

Kris


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I know, long time no see. BUT I have a valid reason. I got pnuemonia(recovered before it got too serious thank god) and pink eye(really gross). AND not to mention for getting a coughD+cough in math, my mom has taken away my laptop T.T But I have a reason for that too. ITS ADVANCED MATH!! And my iPod got stolen also boo-hoo. Can only get a new one once I have straight A's and whadda ya know, the school year is just about to end. Didja know I never knew how to study until now? Shocker huh. I SOOO wanna find that bitch that stole it and make sure she gets 'special treatment' for stealing it too cracks knuckles Anyways, hears the chapter.

disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OCs

* * *

Chapter 3

"We're gonna be late!" screeched Tomoyo as they rushed out of the palace and into Tomoyo's car, each in their own respective seats while trying to look 'composed.'

"Geez, Sakura, it takes you a LONG time to wake up," complained Meilin.

"Whatever. Tomoyo SPEED!" cried Sakura.

Tomoyo hit the pedals, bringing her car up to 120 MPH. They barely swerved past other cars and just managed to get past the red lights.

"AH!" screamed Meilin and Sakura as they hung onto the door for dear life.

"We're here," said Tomoyo calmly as she tried to look for a parking spot.

"I feel sick…" muttered Sakura.

"Then you're gonna feel sicker after see Syaoran," piped up Meilin. "Same for Tomoyo and Eriol."

"I can't stand him anymore!"

Eriol had kept _accidentally_ bumping in to her, whether she was heading outdoors, going to the library, or on the way to the restroom. At the restroom, Tomoyo had finally snapped and yelled at Eriol to keep away from her, even if they were, in the heads' words, 'engaged.'

"Hey, we're here," Sakura said brightly as the car pulled up in front of the school gates.

Here let me explain the school 'system.' Each and every one of the heirs went to their own school in their own province since they're parents or guardians didn't want them to be home-schooled and closed off from the big, big world. When they went to different provinces for long-term vacations they would go to that province's school. So it worked the same way for the Middle Province, other than that it was the Middle Province, where they attended Clow Academy after probably Clow Kingdom or its first king. Clow Academy consisted of an elementary school, junior high, a high school, and a university. Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko attended as second years, while Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki went as third years, meaning they would graduate before them. Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko were taking a different car and meeting up with them later at school.

"I don't wanna go to school," whined Tomoyo with her eyes crossed as Sakura dragged her by the hand to school.

"Wait two more years then. Once you're 18, you can do whatever you want with your school life," retorted Meilin, sounding a lot like Tomoyo. "Remember, you're a Daidouji so stand straight. Hoe, I'm starting to sound like you!"

"What's so wrong with sounding like me?" Tomoyo crossed her arms and glared.

"Because you're annoying," said a cool voice smoothly as Tomoyo jumped from surprise. She turned around to face the speaker, who was coincidently Eriol.

"Say that again!"

"You're annoying."

Their faces were getting closer and closer Tomoyo couldn't help but notice. Then again, Syaoran was playing narrator so she would have to unless she was deaf.

"A few more inches…yes now one more," prompted Meilin as Tomoyo's and Eriol's faces got closer. "Almost…"

"Shut up!

"Shutting up."

"So nice to see the heirs bonding," said a sickly sweet voice behind them.

Tomoyo turned around to observe the girl who had interrupted them. She had bushy, thick black hair that reached her knees. She had black eyes that were usually half-closed and wore the school uniform. Her face would be considered pretty if she smiled, but unfortunately, it was just in a blank expression. She had a red, bat-shaped hair clip clipped to the left side of her hair. Her school bag was slung on her shoulder.

"Xing Huo…" breathed Sakura.

"Yes?" asked Xing Huo.

"Something bothering you Xing?" asked a male voice. Tomoyo turned to see another somebody that she didn't have a good relationship with.

Kyle Rondart. He had the manners and poise of an Englishman, considering he _was_ raised to be that way. His shoulder-length hair was always combed back into a ponytail, with no more than 13 strands of hair loose to frame his face. He had spectacles perched on his nose, for his eyesight or not, nobody knew.

"Kyle," sneered Syaoran.

"Good morning," Kyle smiled, ignoring Syaoran's growl of annoyance. "Do tell me what's wrong. We can't have our _precious heirs_-"At those words, Kyle's tone darkened. "-be fighting can we?"

The Rondart family would have been one of the four 'royal' families, if Eriol's family hadn't broken off the engagement to Kyle's great-great-great-granddaddy to his great-great-great-grandmother. Jilted, the man had snuck into her bedroom the night she had married somebody else and cut her throat, killing her. Because of that, the Rondart and the Hiiragizawa families would always be against each other, counting the Li's. Why? Because the Hiiragizawas were family. You know what they said. Family should be close and tight-knit as people always said.

"No we shouldn't," smiled Tomoyo politely as she intercepted the coming battle. "Instead, we should be heading to class, which starts soon."

"Actually, to be exact, 2.34 seconds until the bell rings," corrected Eriol.

Tomoyo seethed. "I said _soon_ didn't I?"

"No you didn't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Tomoyo blinked as Eriol got the best of her. He was silently chuckling to himself at Tomoyo's stupidity. _'I can't believe I fell for that.'_ So she did the only thing she could do right then. She turned around and walked to the school building with Sakura following.

"See you later!"

'_Don't count on it.'_

* * *

"Didja know that monkeys used to be as big as skyscrapers?" said Yamazaki knowingly to Syaoran, who was hanging on to his every word, foolishly believing him. Ah, the joy of childhood.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Eriol looked out the window as Yamazaki 'lied' to Syaoran. He had heard and helped that story many, many times. He and Yamazaki were invincible at making up stories, but somehow, Yamazaki's childhood friend, Chiharu, would always figure it out and hit Yamazaki on the head for it. His life had been fun then, before he had finally accepted the truth.

Now Tomoyo was in the picture. In less than a few years, he would be married to her. For what reasons? None, or at least, the heirs, didn't know.

The door opened and the girl he was thinking about stepped into the classroom. Like an angel, she captured everyone with her ethereal beauty even Eriol. _Especially_ her singing. Even the gods in the heaven would kill to hear her sing. Then again, gods and divine beings supposedly don't exist.

Or do they?

* * *

"Good morning," smiled Tomoyo politely at everyone in the class, though her smiled turned a bit icy when her gaze met Eriol's.

She walked to her seat next to Sakura's. The heads had requested, due to recent events, that the heirs were in most of each other's classes and that they sat next to each other in those classes, no exceptions asked. So Sakura had been placed on her right, Syaoran in the back of Sakura, and Eriol behind Tomoyo, with Meilin in the front of her with her left to the window. She sat down and sweat dropped, somehow _knowing_ that Eriol was staring at her from the back.

"Good morning," Eriol whispered softly to her.

"There's no need for that," whispered Tomoyo backed. "We already met."

"Then why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

"Why are you?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Ahem," Eriol cleared his throat. "Never mind then. Look, the teacher is here."

Neither of them noticed ruby eyes that watched them the whole time.

* * *

'_Where is the chorus room?'_ wondered Tomoyo as she wandered around the school. Even though she had been going to this school for as long as she could remember, this was the first time she had been back for a _long_ time.

Tomoyo turned left and right, getting herself lost some more. Suddenly, she heard some music, something that sounded like the piano. She followed it left, right, and to a door right next to her locker. _'Oh. So _that's _where it was all along.'_ She opened the door and went inside.

The person playing the piano had their back to the door so Tomoyo walked in and stood behind them, listening to their playing. She recognized the piece and started to sing along.

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de**_

Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuite iru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shite'nai kedo

_How long has it been since I feel in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them?_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_**Yuki no you ni tada shizuka ni  
Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku**_

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating_

_**  
Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritakunakatta yo  
I love you namida tomaranai  
Konna n ja kimi no koto  
Shirazu ni ireba yokatta yo**_

_Hold me tight-if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you-my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

_**  
Kimi wo itsu made omotte iru no kana?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU kumoraseta **_

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_**Yureru kokoro tomosu KYANDORU de  
Ima tokashite yukenai kana?**_

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?  
__**  
Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi fubuki ni deattemo  
Samukunai you ni to  
I miss you kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no kono MAFURA-  
Kon'ya mo hitori dakishimeru yo **_

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard_

_I won't feel cold_

_I miss you-everytime I think of you_

_Tonight, too, I hold_

_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

_**Eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara  
Kimi e to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?**_

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

_**  
Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritakunakatta yo  
I love you mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Imasugu kimi ni aitai yo**__ ­_

_Hold me tight-if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you-the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintery sky_

"_I want to see you right now"_

_**  
Hold me tight  
I love you**_

The song finished, with the piano playing a last few chords to end the song. Tomoyo opened her eyes, just realizing that the piano player had _midnight-blue_ hair. Uh oh…

"You sing well," Eriol complimented gently.

Tomoyo blinked, not expecting that. "Ah…thanks."

"But you know there's no such thing as eternity," continued Eriol.

"There should be," argued Tomoyo.

"But there isn't."

Tomoyo pouted. "Argh, it's no use arguing with you."

"Is that a compliment or insult, _Princess_?" inquired Eriol with a slightly evil smirk on his face.

"Joker."

"Princess."

"Joker."

"But it seems as though your singing is missing something," murmured Eriol as he tapped a finger to his chin. "I can't place what though…"

"Whadda ya mean?" questioned Tomoyo quizzically.

"It's like its lacking…" Eriol tried to find the word for it. "…feeling."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I thought that too but everybody told me different," replied Tomoyo. "I think it's lacking…"

They heard the door click open, revealing the teacher and the rest of the class. Eriol and Tomoyo sprang apart, both unnerved by this unusual show of affection between two people who were supposed to hate each other.

"Ah sorry we're late," said Terada-sensei. "I had the rest of the class help me pick up some sheet music."

"Sensei, is Hiiragizawa-san in our class?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Yes, he'll be our pianist," replied Terada. "We requested him since he was so good at playing the piano."

"Ah."

The class tittered, wondering what would happen since two enemy heirs were in their class. Since this was an 'optional' class, there were different people from different classes all mixed up there. So if _anything _happened between the two, either loving or hateful, it would be across the school in a snap.

"Ok, the song is _Koko ni Kite, _or 'Come Here.' Daidouji will sing the solo. We begin on a mi," Terada directed. "And begin!"

Tomoyo mused on what had happened moments before. She had never expected Eriol to compliment her on her singing. That had caught her off-guard. The next thing that had caught her off-guard was that he had nicknamed her. Princess. And that he had seemed almost human.

"Ok Daidouji, your solo starts….now!" Terada waved his arms in a conductor-like way.

_**Yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo**_

_**Hi no you ni**_

_**Yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu**_

_**Hitotsu zutsu**_

_The evening sun falls toward the plain, coloring the sky red_

_Like a flame_

_The night sky is drawing the stars_

_One by one_

_**Hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru**_

_**Dare wo matsu no?**_

_**Chiheisen no mukou kara**_

_**Kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru**_

_**Koko ni kite**_

_Closing my eyes, I gaze deep into my heart_

_"Who are you waiting for?"_

_I'm listening to the voice_

_That I can hear from across the horizon._

_"Come here."_

_**Kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku**_

_**Kata wo tsutsumu yo**_

_**Chiheisen no mukou kara**_

_**Aruite kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru**_

_**Koko ni kite**_

_The shimmering wind wraps around my shoulders,_

_As gently as a sigh._

_I'm gazing at someone_

_Walking toward me from across the horizon_

_"Come here."_

_**Hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita**_

_**Koko ni kite**_

_He kicked a single shining stone_

"_Come here"_

The class marveled at Tomoyo's voice, clean and pure. She had always won awards for her voice, if not for her looks. To make Tomoyo sing when she wasn't in choir or in a competition was a feat itself.

"Perfect as usual Daidouji," complimented Terada. The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Tomoyo picked up her bag and stuffed her music sheets in it. She had gym next with Meilin and Sakura and who-knows-who-else. She dropped her bag as she felt a tickling feeling on her ear.

"Lunch break on the roof. Meet me there," a husky voice whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. And Tomoyo wasn't entirely sure it was from coldness. Tomoyo turned around and saw Eriol walk out the door, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Some people watched jealously from the sides. If you were young and beautiful or handsome, depending on your gender. Anyways, if you were that and famous, you'd have fan people right? So the same thing went for Eriol and Tomoyo. It just so happened, at least half of the choir class was either an Eriol fan girl or a Tomoyo fan boy. The year was surely to be fun for our starring couple.

Moving on.

* * *

"Why do we have to wear gym uniforms again?" whined Meilin as she pulled on her gym shirt.

"To encourage team spirit?" guessed Rika as she tied her shoe laces.

"Probably," said Tomoyo as she put up her hair in a ponytail.

They exited the locker room, to face a barrage of cat calls and wolf whistles. Our said girls rolled their eyes. But it wasn't like they were dressed badly. The girl's gym uniform was just a purple t-shirt with the school emblem in front. Then again, it was really tight…The bottoms were regular black shorts.

"Back off losers!" Meilin stuck out her tongue at the boys. "They're with me."

"To start off, we're gonna stretch and then have a soccer game ok?" shouted Terada. Was it just her or was Terada her teacher for every class? Tomoyo thought about it.

"SENSEI!" shouted a girl with red-brown hair as she barged through the gym doors. "SORRY! I WAS-"

"Save it Akizuki," sighed Terada as a sweat drop appeared on his face. "Go get change."

"HAI!" said the girl as she bounded into the locker room.

Tomoyo smiled a bit, knowing that her life at school was gonna be more cheerful now that Nakuru was here. Nakuru Akizuki always cheered her up no matter what had happened. Even though she loved teasing Eriol and had a tendency to want a lot of sweets…

"Start stretching people!"

"So how are things going with Terada-sensei Rika?" asked Naoko.

Rika smiled a bit sadly. "They're ok. We don't get to see each other a lot but as long as I know he's there for me…"

Tomoyo listened, awestruck. How could Rika and Terada-sensei stay together after all these ears and rarely get to see each other? Even though there were almost 7 years separated them, they had still managed to fall in love and stay in love. Tomoyo and almost everyone else suspected a marriage proposal soon. She wished that someday the same could happen for her.

"That's so nice," swooned Meilin. "I wished the same would happen for me. Wait, scratch that, they would have to be with me all the time!"

"Meilin!" chided Sakura.

"I would want the same too though," said Chiharu with a side glance at Yamazaki, who was joking around with Syaoran and Eriol.

"With who?" smiled Naoko with a knowing glance.

"Nobody you guys know," answered Chiharu with a miffed look on her face.

"We believe that!" giggled Rika.

"Of course you do since there's nothing between me and Y-" Chiharu got cut off as Terada began to speak.

"We'll start with teams of mixed genders," started Terada. "Then we'll see how it progresses.

He looked at his clipboard and started to speak. "Meilin Li, Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Kyle Rondart, Ai Ichino, Yue Moon, Inaki Kanamori, Katani Kenya, Haru Amamiya, Momoka Mizuno, Itsuki Sonoda, Daichi Aida, Tsubasa Aizawa, and Ami Fujisaki against Reyna Latareia Wynter; geez you guys have long last names, Michi Akita, Akira Arita, Rei Latareia Wynter, Aya Ebina, Kaori Shima, Shizuka Himawari, Kenji Fujiwara, Umi Ryuzaki, Miki Otaka, Nori Asama, Kyo Jeharu, Shin Nhiki, and Yamazaki Takahashi."

"Li-sama!" cried a group of Syaoran's fan girls from the sidelines.

"Eriol-sama!" cried _Eriol_'s fan girls that were standing alongside Syaoran's fan girls.

"It's unfair to have both Wynters on the same team," protested Meilin.

Tomoyo tuned out as Terada continued listing the names. Since her body was so delicate and her mom so worrisome, she had requested that Tomoyo not participate in any sports. So, too bad for Tomoyo, she had to sit out while everyone had fun. It wasn't like she needed exercise. Her figure was perfectly fine the way she was, no matter how much she ate.

She gazed at Eriol with her chin in her hand, staring thoughtfully. People that didn't know her well would have said she was thinking about nothing at all, just gazing into space. People that did know her well would see she was thinking of something, probably something very deep and personal. Those friends followed her gaze, which were locked on Eriol of all people.

Eriol saw her looking at him, and, which was a first for him, smiled at her. His fan girls turned to see who he was smiling at and catching sight of Tomoyo, their looks turned to glares, as the same could go for Tomoyo's fan boys. Tomoyo caught her breath as he flashed his smile at her. She had known that he had the ability to smile, but not just at _female_. Sure, he could smile for the adult women, but they were adult. Now, people his age…well, that was just a scandal in the process unless you were engaged to him which wouldn't entirely be a scandal.

"Like whoa. Did E-chan actually smile at you?" Rika said disbelievingly, using her nickname for Eriol.

Tomoyo glanced at her. "You must need glasses then."

"No, I'm _positive_ he smiled at you," persisted Rika.

"Me too," agreed Sakura.

"He gives good smiles," nodded Naoko.

"Eh ok, moving on," sweat dropped Tomoyo.

"Hey everybody," smiled Nakuru as she dropped down onto the floor next to them. "What's up?"

"This discussion isn't over," Naoko told Tomoyo. She turned to Nakuru. "That's my line."

"No no, continue your discussion with Tomoyo." Nakuru leaned in. "Last _I_ heard, Eriol smiled at her."

"Drop it kids," Tomoyo said with a note of such strong finality in her voice that they finally dropped in. Figuratively of course.

"If that's what you want…" Nakuru turned from Tomoyo to face Eriol. "ERIOL! BEAT'EM!"

"Why are you doing that?" asked Rika a bit laughingly.

"Well, I am his advisor," protested Nakuru.

For a third year student in the university, Nakuru was smart and already advisor for Eriol. She partnered with Yue Moon for that job and worked alongside Eriol with everything he needed. Now that he finally had a love life, she'd do all she could to get the two together, even if it meant pulling Yue in it with her.

"Yo, Syaoran just scored a goal!" shouted Nakuru as she pumped her fist into the air. "Go Yue!"

"Annoying," muttered Yue when he heard Nakuru.

"DIDJA JUST CALL ME ANNOYING?!"

"Yes."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

They pulled her down, not wanting Nakuru to attract more than the usual amount of attention she got from her ahem, 'cheering.'

"You're really loud did you know Nakuru?" Sakura commented.

"Yes I did."

"Li, switch with Kinomoto," ordered Terada.

"Which Li?" Syaoran made some motions with his hands between him and Meilin.

"Meilin," sighed Terada.

"I don't wanna!" whined Sakura as Yue and Eriol came over to get her.

"Who cares what you think?" remarked Yue as he took her left arm.

"Up you go," Eriol said as he took Sakura's right arm and hoisted her up with help from Yue. "You're really light ya'know."

"Kinomoto! Make sure to get the ball to the correct goal!" shouted Syaoran from across the field.

"Why should I listen to someone like you?" retorted Sakura.

"Someone like me?" Syaoran cocked his eyebrows.

"An arrogant, horny, self-absorbed, jerk!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"You little-"Syaoran got cut off as Terada laid a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Break it up," Terada said firmly. "There is no need for violence in school."

"Fine," muttered Sakura as she turned away. "Just keep him away from me."

"And keep her away from _me_," sneered Syaoran as he too turned his back on Sakura.

"For that, you're both on the same team."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me now get moving. Hiiragizawa, take a break. You too Kenya."

"Thank you!" Katani Kenya threw herself down and started to snore.

Eriol walked over to Tomoyo, who was sitting on the sides watching.

"What's up?" Eriol smiled at her, twice in less than an hour.

Tomoyo blinked. "Uh nothing," she stammered. "Why are you even here?"

"Well, I should spend some time with my fiancé shouldn't I?" Eriol answered politely.

Tomoyo eyed him carefully. "You do know we won't actually get married until we're like 22?"

"WHAT?!"

"The heads decided it when you weren't there.

The bell rang, preventing Eriol from responding to that comment. Eriol leaned in close to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear. "Remember. Lunch time on the roof."

From somebody's point of view that was not Eriol's or Tomoyo's, they would have said it looked like they were kissing. As so, Eriol _was_ in front of Tomoyo and he _was_ leaning down. So, goes to show what happens when you do things in private and the things you do in a public place, like our two friends right there in gym.

It kills to have people always looking at you just because you had fame.

* * *

"It's so unfair we have gym right before lunch," moaned Chiharu as she collapsed on the green grass in the school courtyard.

"Yeah, we're always that last ones to the cafeteria," sighed Naoko.

The usual group was there, minus Rika and Nakuru. Nakuru had said she had things she needed to do with Yue. At this, the group had raised eyebrows. Usually, Nakuru only spent time with Yue only if she was required to. Surely this was a sign of a blossoming romance? There were so many couples these days it was hard to keep track of. Rika had escaped with the excuse of helping Terada-sensei. Her real reason was probably just to see her beloved.

"I have to meet someone," Tomoyo said, looking at her watch.

"Who?"

"Nobody you need to know." Was Tomoyo's tart reply.

"Touché."

Tomoyo stuck out her tongue at them as she headed inside to find an un-occupied stairway to get to the roof. She bumped into only a few people, as most of the students were outside, trying to soak up as much sun as possible before heading inside to another three hours of grueling school work. The few people she _did_ meet were Eriol's fans, who dared to shoot her murdering glares as they passed or saw her. She finally found a stairway that lead up to the roof. Tomoyo started to tip toe as she heard voices.

"Please accept these for my feelings." That was a girl's voice, Tomoyo realized. And didn't Eriol say he was going to be on the rooftop? She opened the door to take a peek as their conversation continued.

"You do know I have a fiancé?" That was definitely Eriol's. What 16-year old had a fiancé other than him? Wait, we forgot Syaoran.

"Who cares?" The girl was definitely angry.

Now Tomoyo could see clearly that the girl was tall, taller than Eriol, and had strawberry brown hair that was long enough to rival Tomoyo's. Tomoyo had never seen that girl around the high school faction so she was probably in the university faction since she _was_ taller than Eriol.

"This whole country." Eriol's reply was tart.

"Fine whatever. Just think about it." The girl turned around to leave and paused with her hand on the door handle. She turned back to Eriol. "If you do, just go to the university and ask for Kaho Mizuki."

Tomoyo pressed against the wall as Kaho swept past her, making sure she didn't see her. She'd heard of Kaho Mizuki from Touya. He had mentioned her several times, saying he was dating someone by that name but Tomoyo hadn't paid him any attention since he wasn't her brother. Also that there was someone with the same name attending the university with him, just a year or two above him.

She turned to observe Eriol, who had turned to the railing, overlooking the academy's grounds and with the students strolling about on said grounds. His hair, which looked to her as blue as ever, but still able to be considered blue-black, was mussed around on his head. His spectacles were perched dangerously on his nose as he gazed at something that Tomoyo couldn't see.

"I know you're there Tomoyo," Eriol said absently.

'_Shit,'_ Tomoyo swore as she went through the doorway onto the roof. "How'd you know?"

Eriol stared at her blankly. "Magic."

"Oh yeah," she laughed nervously.

"So I guess you saw that whole scene?"

Tomoyo just shrugged, not letting him on. "So why call me here?"

Eriol turned to face her fully. "We're supposed to be a 'couple.'"

"Only because they say so," huffed Tomoyo. "Frankly, I could care less."

"Really?" Eriol quirked an eyebrow. "I want to try it out."

"As in…?"

"In public, we'll act the lovey-dovey couple, but in private…"

"We avoid each other?" suggested Tomoyo.

"Yes that too." Eriol nodded his head.

"What do I get in return?"

"I don't know you choose," shrugged Eriol. "Wanna try it out?"

He leaned in, posing his face just inches above Tomoyo's astonished face. They couldn't look away from each other, at least, Tomoyo couldn't. She tried to move but her body was frozen. Tomoyo realized the situation and pushed Eriol away.

"I have to eat lunch," muttered Tomoyo as she brushed pass Eriol and down the stairway.

Tomoyo hurried down the hall, pushing pass people to get to the courtyard. She turned a corner, bumping into someone. They both fell on their bottoms, bruised but unhurt.

"Whoa!" The person let out a yell as they fell down, scattering the papers in the binder she had been carrying until someone ran into her.

"Gomen," Tomoyo apologized once the paper storm settled and could clearly see the person she had bumped into. "Wynter-san!"

"Yes?" The violet-eyed girl turned to Tomoyo.

Reyna and Rei Latareia Wynter were neighboring princess and prince of a kingdom near Clow. They had decided to 'further pursue their education' by coming to Clow Kingdom, which was actually a codename for keeping away from home and even farther away from parents. They were twins, with the same light purple hair and dark violet eyes, except Rei kept his hair short while Reyna left her hair long, past her waist even. While Rei was known for being hyper and not exactly…smart, Reyna was known for remaining calm through everything, albeit usually doing it with a smile or sometimes acting hyper...and for excelling in everything.

"Ah Daidouji-san, no need. Just call me Reyna," Reyna said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Sorry, I was too busy looking at the binder to notice where I was going."

Reyna's stomach let out a growl and she blushed. "Ah, sorry, I haven't eaten yet too so…"

"Why don't you have lunch with me and my friends?" suggested Tomoyo. "I was just on my way to the cafeteria to get something and then the courtyard."

"Hmmm…I guess I could," mused Reyna. "My brother is doing god-knows-what somewhere."

They walked to the cafeteria, chatting happily like long-lost sisters. Tomoyo raged on her mother's decisions, Eriol, her addiction to Sakura, and her likeness of designing her own clothes. Reyna in turn told her how life was back where she came from when a man stepped in front of them, his arms wrapped around something, or someone.

"REI!" Reyna shouted when he turned around, proving to be in lip-lock with Kaori Shima. In the middle of the doorway to the cafeteria. As the center of attention for everyone. "Get away from her! Yes, I'm refraining from using the word bitch."

Rei took notice of his twin when he came up for air and pushed Kaori away, running his hands through his hair. "Crap. Ah, I can explain..."

A glare silenced him as Reyna walked over to Kaori and examined her. Kaori had short black hair, and red eyes. She had on a very exposing top and a miniskirt, all luckily within school limits. Her face was red due to Rei and from being caught. Large silver hoop earrings adorned her ears and multiple bracelets on her arms.

"Seriously Reyna-nee, you don't need to, oh shit. Don't, please don't, gimme a lecture right now right here. We're in school for god's sake and here we go!" Rei groaned.

Tomoyo glanced from Rei to Reyna, one wearing a sullen expression, the other, a furious one. "Um...a lecture?"

"Ah sorry, Daidouji, she meant a telepathic one," corrected Rei. "It's for fun not lifelong."

"Better not," muttered Reyna. Suddenly, it seemed there was a different Reyna, who attached herself to Rei's back. "Accompany me and Daidouji to the caf and get something for us to eat and drink! BTW, we'll be eating in the courtyard. And carry my papers."

Tomoyo watched with a bemused expression on her face as Reyna commanded Rei to the far corners of the school cafeteria to get her and Tomoyo food, excluding Ryu as he already ate. At times like these, she wished she had a little brother or sister to do things to like that. To have fun with, not be alone on days when her mother was out and the servants were sleeping in their house…at times like these she felt utterly lonely.

"Come on!" Rei yelled at Tomoyo as they walked ahead of her. "I'm hungry!"

"Didn't you already eat?" Tomoyo heard Reyna reprieve Rei. "Seriously."

"Coming!"

But it was also at times like these she felt happy.

* * *

"So whose idea was it to come to Clow?" asked Chiharu as she basked in the golden sunlight.

"Mine's actually," admitted Reyna. "Rei didn't really wanna go until I told him he could keep away from 'his fiancée.'"

"Fiancée?"

"Yep. The girl he's engaged to also has a twin brother. She's really beautiful, even I have to admit that, but for some reason, Rei doesn't like her," concluded Reyna. "Personally, I think its all in his mind."

"HEY!"

"Just joking…not."

"So you guys are engaged too?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Not exactly fiancée though," clarified Reyna. "Our parents are in negotiations over it. But since we've been together since 9, it's likely."

"HEY! KURA, MOYO!" shouted Meilin from across the yard with Syaoran and Eriol.

"Try to be quieter, if that's possible, Mei," Eriol said as they neared Tomoyo.

Tomoyo edged away when Eriol chose to sit next to her. "Could you not sit so close?"

"Hai, hai," smiled Eriol. He turned to Reyna and Rei. "Introduce me. I know we've met but that not personally."

"Reyna Latareia Wynter," Reyna said and held out her hand for him to shake, which he did. "This is my twin, Rei Latareia Wynter. Just call us by our given names… and if my brother ever stops playing with his ring."

"Eh?" Rei looked around. "What?"

Reyna sighed impatiently, like she was explaining to a two-year-old. "Seesh, are you really my twin? Your ring, Rei, your ring."

"Oh," he looked down at his hand. "I didn't notice."

"You never do."

"Say that again!'

"You nev-"

"Can I see your ring?" Eriol's smooth voice cut into their argument.

"Huh?" Reyna's head turned to Eriol whilst she put her hand in front of Rei's face. She extended her hand to him. "Here. Sorry I can't take it off."

Eriol closely examined the ring. The band was made out of a silver-colored metal and wrought into a circle. On the top of the ring, there were three purple stones, each shaped like a rose. The one in the middle, the biggest and lightest of the three, a light shade of violet, was ornately detailed to resemble the finest rose. The same with the two surrounding roses on each other side, except they were a few shades darker in color and smaller.

"It's so pretty!" cried Nakuru. "Lemme see now!"

Eriol silently handed her Reyna's hand. "Why can't you guys take if off?"

"We don't know," Rei shrugged. "We think its because of some magic and our mother told us that we could only take it off for...something."

"Huh."

"Hey, I see your name on it!" Nakuru cried.

Rika leaned over to read it. "_'Reyna L. W.'" _That's so cool!"

"Thanks," grinned Reyna.

"It's a way of identification for our family," commented Rei.

"-did too!"

"Did not."

Tomoyo was busy observing the growing fight between Sakura and Syaoran, so it was obvious she missed it when Eriol took her hand and started caressing it. She was alerted to it only by Reyna's moaning.

"Could you at least _try_ to keep your thoughts to yourself?" glared Reyna at Eriol.

"I didn't tell you to go through my head," quipped Eriol.

"I can hear you from far-away."

"What?" Tomoyo looked from Eriol to Reyna.

"You don't wanna know." Reyna turned away from Eriol.

"I suggest we break up the two of them," sighed Meilin as she pointed at Syaoran and Sakura, who were ready to take out swords to kill each other. "If looks and words could kill…Then imagine if they had weapons."

* * *

"Hai," said Xing Huo into her phone. "Preparations are almost ready."

"We will commence with the rest of the plan soon," Kyle said as he stepped out of the shadows with a sly smile. "First target: Meilin Li."

* * *

Hmmm...I'm thinking once I finish this story, that I'm gonna look over it and re-write it. Yeah its gonna be hardwork but I'm up to the challenge. Check my profile for more future stories.

Buh-bye!


	4. OMG! Bubbly! Talent Show!

"You're joking."

"I kid you not."

"It's so…_lame_!"

"Complete agreement twin."

"Cheesy."

"Is it required?"

"It might be fun."

Five pairs of eyes turned to incredulously look at Eriol.

"A _talent show_ fun?" asked Tomoyo, staring at Eriol. "Hiiragizawa, I've always called you crazy but this time, I mean it."

"Did I also mention the Rei and Reyna are gonna be in it?" smirked Eriol at the twins. They glared back.

"What!" Meilin rounded on Reyna. "What did he mean you guys are in it?"

Reyna looked guilty. "Well…one of the conditions by our parents to come here is that we had to take part in a lot of extra curricular activities…"

"But that doesn't mean we like it," scowled Rei. "I'm gonna be embarrassed!"

"…What are you guys gonna do for it?" Sakura asked.

"Sing most likely," answered the twins in unison.

"Sing?" Tomoyo raised her eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure Reyna can sing but you Rei…" Syaoran snickered. "I'm not so sure."

"Whatever Li," snapped Rei at Syaoran.

"Get on to class kids," a teacher told the group before hurriedly jogging away.

"Huh?" Sakura looked around. The hallway where the bulletin board was posted was nearly empty. "Oh crap, we have like, 3 minutes until class."

Sakura started to jog to where their first class was. She turned back when she realized none of them had followed her. "Well? Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, wait up," shouted Meilin as they all in turned followed Sakura.

"Hey Eriol, are you coming or not?" asked Reyna who lagged behind.

Eriol fully stopped and smiled at her. "No, I got a pass to go to the library. I have to look up…some things."

Reyna stared at him, eyes narrowed. This stare was blank, dead…and had a hint of anger in them. "You shouldn't look into things that concern you."

Eriol's expression was wistful. "But they concern the people I love."

Reyna's answering smile was small. "Hey…if I made you king…would you make the world beautiful so I can be honest and say it's beautiful?"

**Chapter Four**

**O-M-G! Bubbly! Talent Show!**

'_Hmmm,'_ Tomoyo placed her head onto her head. She surveyed the people she could see. _'There's Sakura…seems like she's taking a nap…and in class too.' _Tomoyo chuckled quietly. _'Syaoran is writing something…soccer lineup possibly? Reyna and Rei are staring into space so its obvious they're communicating telepathically or doing something complicated in their minds…' _Tomoyo laid her head on her arms, putting them on the desk. _'I might as well start paying attention…'_

"-and so the Creator Reynelle, 'created' two other 'Creators' to be at her side. Though they had been created by Reynelle, they still have been 'created.' They didn't have the powers of Reynelle, but their powers were greater than the strongest magician. Their names were Rae and Treya."

Mika-sensei, the teacher who taught legends and history, paused. "Since we're already talking about the Creators, I might as well tell you guys a legend concerning Clow Reed and the Creators."

Tomoyo noticed that Rei and Reyna jerked up in their chairs, staring intently at Mika-sensei, who had started to pace. She, however, had not noticed that she had captured the sudden attention of two of her students.

"A sudden catastrophe had struck Clow Kingdom, during the 13th year of Clow Reed's reign. There was a prophecy from the Creators that this would happen, and that only the Creators could help," began Mika-sensei. "So he set out to find them, looking for people of their descriptions left behind.

It was said that all three of them were ethereally beautiful or, in Rae's case, ethereally handsome. All so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at them. Of the three, only Treya had dark hair. Reynelle was describe as having 'waves of hair, streaming down her back in ribbons, with the color of moonlight and the lightest purple mixed with diamond sparkles. Eyes of amethyst, gentle, yet piercing, held years of wisdom, more than any mere mortal.' Rae was the same, though his hair was long but still short enough to be manly. 'Treya was like a goddess, with midnight black hair waving down her back, with just the gentlest of purple. Her eyes were just like her Creator's, eyes of an amethyst.'"

People started glancing at Tomoyo, Rei, and Reyna. Cause they all looked a lot like the Creators, even if they were supposedly myths.

"After Clow had found them, he made a deal with them so they could help. What he didn't suspect was the outcome and the losses during it. Clow, who had suffered a head wound during the catastrophe, was dying. Rae and Treya, though they knew that Reynelle would protest them giving their lives for a mortal, gave their life to save Clow. In helping him, Treya and Rae, although being Creators, were _less_ than Reynelle, died. In a final act of desperation, Reynelle made it so that they'd be reborn, and that she would one day be able to find Treya and Rae so they could be forever. Clow Kingdom and its inhabitants would be forever in the Creator's debt."

Tomoyo's eyes were misting a bit, and from where she could see, so where a few other people. Rei was looking at Reyna, his eyes unreadable while his twin sister stared straight ahead, eyes blank. Tomoyo was taken aback by their reactions, since earlier they had shown such an interest.

The bell rang, signaling free period for everyone. Groups of teens bunched in the doorway, rushing to get to places, to people, or to something. Tomoyo picked up her stuff calmly, wanting to avoid the rush hour to the door.

"So Sakura did you like the legend?" asked Tomoyo sweetly as they walk to the door, the usual group behind them talking amongst themselves.

"What legend?" Sakura rubbed her sleepy green eyes. "Was I asleep during that too?"

"Most likely," came Syaoran's reply from behind her.

"Oh shut up and leave the girl be," Reyna said as she looked up from the book she was reading. "Lemme see where was I…oh, and Rei…_It's vrai je l'ai fait de sorte que vous et Treya ayez pu être renés. Vous, Rae, maintenant Rei, didn't ont n'importe qui, ainsi j'ai décidé de vous prendre puis et là. Mais Treya… bien que nous l'ayons trouvée, I don't savent si nous devrait 'restore'elle encore. Elle semble heureuse… et I don't veulent la trahir comme elle me trahissait."_

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Meilin as she tried to figure out what Reyna was saying.

"Nothing," replied Rei smoothly. "We were speaking in French."

"It seems…complicated," Tomoyo managed as they stepped out into the fresh air. They had stepped onto the academy's grounds, and were crossing it to get to the library, where Eriol 'supposedly' was.

"It is," cooed Reyna. "If you want, we can teach it to you."

"No thanks." Syaoran raised his hands and backed away. "I don't need extra work."

"Afraid Li?" smirked Rei.

"No way," Syaoran retorted as they stopped at the academy's shop to buy some food.

"Let's see…what should we order…" mused Meilin as they all thought.

"Rei and I'll have the mandarin chicken with the sauce, chow mein, and orange chicken with fruit punch please," ordered Reyna. "To-go."

"10.67," said the cashier as Reyna handed him her money. "Please wait for your order."

"Burrito for me," intoned Syaoran. "And another one for Eriol."

"Nachos!" cried Tomoyo.

"Hmmm…the special sandwich, thanks." Meilin, always on the go.

"Pizza for me please," smiled Sakura.

The people serving them handed them their lunch in a bag to go. Our little group dug out their lunches and started eating, whilst walking to the library to find Eriol.

"So…that story bout the Creators was cool," Meilin quipped, breaking the relaxed silence that only came from eating.

"I guess," scoffed Syaoran. "Stories bout war is way better."

"No it isn't." Sakura frowned. "That's barbaric."

"Takes one to know one."

"You little sonofabitch!"

"Oh, little Kura just cussed," sang Tomoyo.

"Shut up!"

"No offense…but was Clow Academy ever this big? Or at lest from the snack bar to the library?" inquired Meilin as they still were walking.

"Don't worry, you can see the place." Rei pointed at a big, huge, immense, stone building.

"Oh, it's pretty," murmured Reyna as she examined the place. "Imagine all the books…"

"Sorry my sis is a book nerd," apologized Rei.

"Now that you mention it, doesn't your family have one of the biggest book collections alive?" inquired Tomoyo.

"Not the family, _Reyna_ is the one with it." Rei corrected with a shrug. "Are you sure Hiiragizawa is there?"

"Not entirely."

"That's no help Li."

"I know."

"You're a real bastard ya know?"

"Yep."

"We, the almighty crew, have finally arrived at the Clow Academy of Higher Teaching's library!" sang Meilin when they stepped onto the bridge which linked the island on which the library was built to the mainland.

"What the-" Eriol caught himself. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Bringing you lunch you ungrateful worm," scowled Tomoyo.

"Really?" Eriol cocked an eyebrow. "Should I be worried that it's poisoned?"

"Nope, we bought it," butted in Reyna cheerfully.

Tomoyo twisted her ring on her finger while eyeing the water. _'Hmmm…to push or to not push?'_

"Geez, you eat fast," complained Sakura as Eriol scarfed down his burrito in less than five minutes.

"You rouwd ve loo if you rere in weir the role day," retorted Eriol, with his mouth full.

"First off, EW! Second, what?" Meilin wrinkled her forehead trying to think.

Eriol just rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what song we should sing Rei," mused Reyna as she used chopsticks to delicately pick up a piece of chicken.

"Hmmm…Colbie Caillat or BoA?" Rei recommended.

"Every Heart or Bubbly?" countered Reyna.

"Bubbly," Rei decided.

"Then this discussion is over." Reyna placed one last piece of food in her mouth.

"That'd be the day. Rei Wynter, singing Bubbly," snickered Eriol.

"Who says I can't?" Rei argued.

"Seesh, boys and their arguments." Tomoyo rolled her eyes and turned her back on the pair of fighting (verbally) boys. "So Meilin, are you driving us home?"

"Yep," nodded Meilin as she took another huge bite out of her sandwich. "Which is why I-"

Meilin was cut off when Eriol laid a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. She tensed up and turned around.

"What?" hissed Tomoyo.

"What were you saying bout boys and arguments?" Eriol answered.

"This!" Tomoyo had backed him up to the side of the bridge, and now that he was cornered, pushed him into the lake. Once Eriol came up, sputtering and choking, did she properly answer. "That you are a jerk!"

Tomoyo turned her back and started walking briskly back to the classroom, with Meilin and Sakura in tow.

Syaoran and Rei were still laughing their heads off while Reyna was shaking her head as Eriol stood up, water dripping off him.

"Why do you encourage her to do things like this to you?" asked Reyna.

"This is how she shows her love that's all." Eriol took off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt, which didn't work out well.

"Love? Yeah, the love of humiliation!" Syaoran laughed.

"Shut up."

_x_

"Hey Tomoyo, what you did to Eriol today was hilarious," said Sakura as she climbed into Meilin's car.

"Well, I try my best," Tomoyo flashed a smile, making many onlookers swoon, be it male or female.

"Yeah, he was so wet," Meilin quipped while she stuck her key into the car to start it. "He was lucky he had spare pants, but no shirt. His fan girls had a field day with their Eriol-sama bare from the waist up-huh, it's not starting!"

Meilin twisted the key again with a frown. "It was perfectly fine this morning…"

"Meilin. Sakura." Tomoyo got their names out with a terrifying expression. "Let's get out and run as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"There's a bomb in this car," Tomoyo simply answered.

"Well, why didn't you say so!" As one, the girls threw open the car doors, and ran for their lives.

Behind them, Meilin's car exploded, the force of the explosion propelling them through the air. Only when they had hit the ground and things had stopped raining on them did they look at what used to be Meilin's car. All that was left was a huge column of fire and tons of startled students around it. People were in shock. Now they were screaming. Oh joy.

Reyna, Rei, Eriol, and Syaoran were staring at them with horrified expressions. The three came running to them, Reyna and Rei reaching Tomoyo first, Syaoran for Sakura, and Eriol, since he didn't get Tomoyo, settled for Meilin. Don't worry Mei, we still love you.

"Are you okay?" Reyna asked, concern on her face as she and her twin knelt beside her.

"What happened?"

"Someone called the police!" ordered Syaoran as he helped pick Sakura up.

"Don't you think it's odd?" Eriol wondered. "Two of the heirs and a Li were in that car, but I expect the bomber was aiming for Meilin since it is her car…"

"So I was the target?!" cried Meilin. She turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. "I'm sorry you guys, I got-"

"It's okay Mei-chan," smiled Tomoyo soothingly. "We're not hurt."

"Just a few scrapes." Sakura examined herself.

"The police are here," Reyna said, pointing at some flashing cars. "They'll examine this case so don't worry Meilin."

"Yeah…" Meilin answered, still casting looks at her on fire car.

_x_

(_Italics_ are Reyna, **Bold** is Rei,_** Italics and Bold**_ are both of them together)

_**Will you count me in? **__  
_

Rei flashed a smile at everyone in the auditorium while Reyna waved. Meilin yelled, after recovering from the bomb incident, loudly, "Go Wynter!"

_  
I've been awake for a while now.  
You've got me feeling like a child now.  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
I get the tinglees in a silly place._

It starts in my toes,  
And I crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.

Reyna wrapped her arms around herself while Rei raised one hand to the crowd and another to his ear, where he fixed the microphone stationed there.**The rain is falling on my window pane,  
But we are hiding in a safer place.  
Under covers staying safe and warm.  
You give me feelings that I adore.**_**What am I gonna say...  
When you make me feel this way...  
I just... mmm  
It start in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now,  
Just take your time.  
Wherever you go...**__**Da-Da-Dum-da-da-da-da-da.**_**I've been asleep for a while now.  
You tucked me in just like a child now.  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth.**

It start in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.

It starts in my soul,  
And I lose all control.  
When you kiss my nose,  
The feeling shows.  
'Cause you make me smile.  
Baby just take your time now,  
Holding me tight.

Both of them threw out their arms, about to finish the song._**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever you go,  
I always know,  
'Cause you make me smile even just for a while.**_

The twins finished to applause that rocked the auditorium, figuratively of course. They laughed and waved at everyone. Then the applause died down as they exited the stage, with our little group running to go back stage.

"Hey guys!" cried Rei as they walked over to them. "Didja like our singing?"

"In a way," answered Eriol. "Never knew that you could sing Rei."

"Yeah Rei-kun it was cool!" Sakura hugged Rei.

"'Yeah Rei-kun it was cool!'" mimicked Syaoran. "Oh please."

Reyna stuck out her tongue. "Is that supposed to be an insult at me?"

"Just your bro."

"Then I give you every permission to diss him."

"Hey!" Rei shouted, rounding on his sister. "I thought you were my sister!"

Reyna hid behind Tomoyo, peeking over her shoulder. "I am. That's why I'm letting him do this."

"Hey!" Rei screamed again.

They all laughed.

"Look, I just found a door," said Syaoran as the next performer started. "Dare me to open it and go inside?"

"Sure," agreed Sakura.

"Ok then…" whispered Syaoran. He turned the door knob slowly, and opened the door. It opened, to reveal a very _very_ dark room. He stepped in and…screamed. "AH!"

Sakura screamed.

Tomoyo screamed.

Reyna screamed.

Rei screamed.

Eriol screamed in a freaky way.

Meilin laughed.

"Sorry, just couldn't help myself," chuckled Syaoran as he stepped out and closed the door. "There wasn't anything scary in there."

Sakura glared at him and walked away to see the performer. They could faintly hear her saying, "Bastard…scaring us…"

"Che. You pissed her off Li," remarked Tomoyo. "I suggest you apologize to her soon."

"Shut up Daidouji," Syaoran growled.

"Don't tell my fiancée to shut up!" Eriol cuffed Syaoran on the head.

"I may be your fiancée, but that doesn't mean you need to fight my fights for me," Tomoyo responded frostily. ("It was hardly a fight," Reyna whispered to Meilin. She nodded.)

"_**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu."**_

"Is that someone's cell?" asked Eriol, looking around.

"Sorry, its mine's," smiled Reyna as she tapped something on her Voyager. "Hello? Hey Zane! Is Maika with you?"

At 'Maika' Rei instantly turned on his heel and tried to get away quietly. Keyword: tried. Reyna saw him and caught him by his ears before he could get a step further. "YOU! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Running away," Rei simply said.

"You're a prince! You don't run away! Only cowards do!" Reyna shouted at him. Some mumbled words came from her phone. She brought it to her ear. "Huh? Ah, just some trouble with Rei, hold on ok?"

"Then I'm a coward!"

She turned to her twin brother. "You will talk to Maika, and I don't care if you like it or not! If the engagements go through, you'll be married in less than 2 years!"

'_Less than two years?!'_ all of the people that were listening thought. _'That means…they're at least 19!"_

"Sorry Zane, I have to go," Reyna told the person that she was talking to on her phone. "Call me later and we'll all have a chat ok? Bye!"

"So Rei-" Reyna saw everybody staring at her. "What?"

"What do you mean in less than 2 years?" screeched Meilin.

Tomoyo thought about it. "The age when you can marry is 21…so take away two…you guys are at least 19?!"

"Yep."

"You guys definitely don't _look_ it."

"We know."

"And why are you guys still in high school?"

"Reviewing."

"Ah."

"Yes I know."

"HEY!" Meilin shouted. "Though Tomoyo understands, we don't! Give us another reason you guys are in high school."

Reyna had a weird look on her face. "There's something we need to do…and the person to help us is in high school."

The moment passed and everyone resumed talking. But at this point, they had a lot more on their minds. _'I never thought they were that old…'_ thought Tomoyo. _'Then again, I never asked them…'_

"**Will all talent show participants please report to the stage? I repeat…"** came a voice over the loud speakers.

"That's us!" chirped Reyna as she took Rei's hand and ran onstage, the murderous feeling gone.

"Come on, I bet they're gonna announce the winners!" Meilin pulled them to the side of the stage, where they were hidden by the stage curtains. She popped some Chewy SweeTart Minis in her mouth. "Yum!"

"Damn, I never knew _this_ many people signed up for it." Eriol remarked dryly as he eyed the stage warily.

"Me neither," Tomoyo agreed with him for once.

"Ok everyone, the moment you all have been waiting for!" Terada paused, waiting for the clapping to die down. "The winners are…the Wynter twins, with a spectacular performance of the hit song, Bubbly!"

"Yay!" cheered Reyna as she hopped to Terada and accepted the trophy, whilst Rei walked a bit more slowly. "Thanks everybody!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

The twins yelled back, "We know!"

_x_

"Damn. We were so close!" snarled Kyle as he broke the wine glass in his hand, causing wine to spill everywhere.

Xing Huo handed him another glass. "We have other means, as you know."

"What are those 'other means'?" came a clear voice from behind them. Both of them turned around, seeing the man.

"Father." Xing Huo bowed her head.

Kyle had a cruel smile on his face. "My other means…?

"Who's ready for a game?"

* * *

Finally its done! Now, reviews are nice and all but only 3? I will finish this of course, but I need motivation. So please, read and review? That'd make me very happy. Also, check my profile for future stories that you want me to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS


	5. Target Pratice

"Seriously, who knew that school could be _that_ boring?" whined Meilin to Shizuka Himawari as Meilin drove Shizuka to her apartment downtown.

"Only you Meilin, only you," Shizuka shooked her head of blue-black hair.

"What? It's not my fault I don't like school." Meilin turned a right. "All that homework and work!"

"Isn't that basically the same?"

"Whatever."

"Stop here," ordered Shizuka, pointing at a stop sign. "I can walk from here."

"You sure?" asked Meilin, concerned in an instant.

Shizuka smiled, black eyes twinkling. "I'm not a baby Meilin. Don't worry."

She opened the car door and turned back to Meilin. "See you tomorrow."

"Call me when you get home ok? Bye!"

Shizuka walked away, Meilin making sure she saw her turn the corner before she droved away. Shizuka continued walking; humming to herself as she walked to her apartment, never noticing once the dark shadow that followed her.

She took out her card, meaning to swipe open the door with the thing. A hand appeared, and placed itself over her mouth with a cloth smelling faintly sweet.

"Mmf!" Shizuka struggled against her captor. She dropped her things onto the floor, including her card and cell phone. Finally, she stopped struggling, feeling her eyes drooped, even though she tried to keep them open. _'Try…to stay…awake…'_ Her will defied her and she dropped into blackness.

_x_

**Target Practice**

_x_

Shizuka's phone vibrated and ranged on the pavement where she had dropped it.

**Incoming Text**

**6/27/xx-4:36**

**To: Shizuka Himawari**

**From: Meilin Li**

**Shizuka? Why didn't you call yet? It doesn't take that long for you to get home does it?**

**-Mei**

_x_

**Incoming Text**

**6/27/xx-5:25**

**To: Shizuka Himawari**

**From: Meilin Li**

**Seriously Shizuka, I'm starting to freak out here. The moment you see this, please, PLEASE, call me.**

**-Mei**

_x_

**Incoming Text**

**6/27/xx-9:58**

**To: Shizuka Himawari**

**From: Meilin Li**

**SHIZUKA!**

**-Mei**

_x_

**Incoming Text**

**6/28/xx-3:17**

**To: Shizuka Himawari**

**From: Meilin Li**

**This is it Shizuka. I'm gonna call the police if I don't see you in 48 hours. What happened?**

**-Mei**

_x_

An ear-piercing trill jerked Tomoyo awake as she nearly fell off her bed. She looked around for the noise, and saw that it was coming from her cell, which was perched on the stand next to her bed. Tomoyo sighed and picked her cell up, making a note in her mind to set her cell to vibrate so she could try to get some sleep.

**Incoming Call**

**Meilin Li**

Tomoyo sighed again and slid her Chocolate open. "Yeah?"

"TOMOYO!" shrieked Meilin. "You gotta help me!"

"Seesh Mei, it's only…" Tomoyo checked her clock. "3:30 in the morning. This better be good."

"It is." Meilin's voice quivered. "I think something happened to Shizuka."

That woke Tomoyo up. "What?"

"Wait, let me five-way Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol," Meilin said.

"Wait-"

Meilin put her on hold.

"That's really nice Meilin, _really_ nice," Tomoyo's voice dripped with sarcasm even though there was no one around to here it.

She heard a click. "So is everyone here?"

"Shit Meilin, I was sleeping!" Unmistakably Syaoran.

Tomoyo heard someone else yawn. Must likely Sakura. Always the sleepy head.

"That aside, what is it?"

Eriol's voice made Tomoyo stiffen immediately. She envied him being so calm, controlled, no matter the situation.

"Meilin is getting to that," said Tomoyo. Under her breath, "Jerk."

"Say that again?"

"Stop fighting you two we have more important matters at hand," yelled Meilin, jerking them back awake.

"Then spit it out," growled Syaoran. "Figuratively, not literally."

"Something happened to Shizuka," Meilin finally blurted out. "I told her to call me after she got home but she never did!"

"And that causes you worries because…?" Eriol left that sentence trailing.

"If Shizuka says she'll call you back, she'll call you back," said Meilin, Tomoyo, and Sakura simultaneously.

"How do you know for sure?" countered Syaoran.

"Descendant, shut up and listen for a moment." Eriol quieted his relative.

"I'm really worried." Meilin's voice betrayed her anxiousness. "I want to contact the police."

"We should go to sleep and think about this tomorrow with clear minds," suggested Tomoyo.

"I'm gonna do what the purple lady says and get some z's," Syaoran announced and hung up.

"Same," muttered Sakura faintly. "Wake me up tomorrow."

"Fine," agreed Meilin faintly and she hung up, disconnecting them.

Tomoyo turned off her cell, yawned, and settled in to see if she could sleep like she was sleeping before her call interrupted her.

_x_

"Shizuka still isn't here," fretted Meilin as she tapped her pencil against her desk. _Tap, tap. _It was five minutes before homeroom and Tomoyo was thinking that Meilin was getting gray hairs from being worrisome.

"Stop worrying," said Syaoran, putting a hand over Meilin's to stop her tapping.

"Yeah, he's got a point," admitted Sakura. "Worrying won't do you any good."

"Worrying?" inquired a melodic voice from behind them. They turned around to see Reyna and Rei, who was fidgeting, there, looking a tad bit worried over what they had overheard.

"Shizuka never called me back," explained Meilin. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Himawari-san?" Rei cocked his head. "Hmmm…maybe something happened to her."

"That's what Meilin thinks too," said Tomoyo, who had been daydreaming before the twins had interrupted. "Hey…where's Hiiragizawa?"

"Already missing your hubby?" quipped Syaoran.

Tomoyo's glare silenced him.

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know. Last I heard, he was going to the school library." Under his breath, he muttered. "Again."

They heard some high-pitched screams at the door and all turned in unison to see the chaos that was there. A midnight-blue head of hair bobbed over the mass of screaming girls and some gays.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," murmured Tomoyo.

"I'm ashamed you think of me that way," commented a light voice from in front of her. Tomoyo had been looking down at her desk, when the voice had broken in, so she looked up.

"Well, be ashamed," retorted Tomoyo. "_I_ am not ashamed of calling you the devil."

Eriol, surprising everyone and himself, childishly stuck out his tongue at her. Meilin, for once in her life, was speechless.

"That's odd," said Reyna, jerking her head to look at something above her. Her brow was creased. "I never planned-"

A loud boom was heard, and the building started to shake. Pencils flew off desks, people fell down, books were splayed open. Just as suddenly as it had become, the quake stopped. Syaoran groaned as he picked himself off of the floor where he had fallen, while most people did the same. The only people of the few (and that wasn't many) who hadn't fallen, Rei and Reyna were still staring into space while Eriol stared at them.

"What?" Reyna finally snapped at Eriol when he continued staring.

Eriol seemed to think about that. "Hmm…nothing."

"Then stop staring." The Wynter princess glared at him for a moment and turned to Meilin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Meilin smiled weakly, her usual confident demeanor shaken by Shizuka's disappearance and the sudden earthquake.

"Ok then," Reyna smiled and turned to Tomoyo, her face suddenly very concerned. 'Tomoyo?"

"I'm fine," answered the girl, taken aback by her show of concern.

A smile of relief flickered on both Rei's and Reyna's faces for a second. "That's good."

Reyna turned to Rei and something seemed to pass between the two twins. Rei nodded, just faintly, nobody catching it except Reyna and Tomoyo.

"Ok people settle down," shouted Terada-sensei as he entered the room. "That earthquake was a minor one, nobody was hurt as far as the reports go and no damages. So now we need to get to work!"

_x_

"So…Shizuka-san is missing?" mused Sonomi as they all lounged in the gardens.

"Yes," answered Eriol. "Meilin thinks something ad happened to her."

"If she's still missing for another day, we'll investigate ok?" Yelan told Meilin.

Meilin smiled at her. "Thank you auntie."

"Why Shizuka though…?" wondered Tomoyo.

"We don't know so…"

"Mm."

A cock crowing could be heard. It kept crowing for a few minutes and then ended.

"I thought they only crowed at dawn," said Sakura.

"It's thought they drive away ghosts because they crow at dawn," Eriol told her. "But if they crow at night…

"A death will occur in that area."

_x_

The heads had decided that everyone should stay together, so Tomoyo and Sakura were all currently staying at the palace, instead of their own houses. So that's why Meilin felt it was okay enough to sneak to the kitchens.

Meilin sipped her hot chocolate, which she had gotten a few minutes earlier at the kitchens, and started opening her door. Before she fully opened it, she smelled something weird in the air. She frowned. _'That so does not smell like that iris-scented spray I sprayed awhile ago…_'

Meilin stopped when her door swung fully opened, to reveal. Her desk with her laptop, her wall which hung her photos, posters of idols, the bed in the middle of the room, all had one thing in common. Red liquid was on almost everything in her room. She started to become dizzy. Then she realized that the red stuff was blood. She started feeling sick.

She got even sicker when she noticed the body parts on her floor.

Blue-black hair…

Black eyes…

Staring at her lifeless…

It looked like Shizuka.

No, it _was_ Shizuka.

She couldn't take it anymore. She started screaming. **"NOOOOOO!"**

_x_

Tomoyo was reading a book on myths that night. Hearing that legend a few days ago sparked something in her so she decided to brush up on her history.

_Once upon a time, one person created everything we have. She was the one true creator, called Reynelle. One of the most, if not THE most beautiful of all, Reynelle was wise, kind, and selfless. But she had feelings too._

_It was the early times, animals and plants had been born, but not humans, not yet. Reynelle was lonely so she created two other Creators like her, Rae and Treya. Though they were the same, ethereally beautiful, same powers, Treya's and Rae's powers were less compared to Reynelle._

_Then Rae fell for Treya-_

Tomoyo heard a scream and the book fell onto the floor. It sounded like Meilin and that she was in her room so Tomoyo ran to Meilin's room, all the while pulling on a light robe to cover her almost transparent nightgown. She arrived, and saw a sobbing Meilin on her knees, at the edge of all the blood. Tomoyo felt sick but ran to Meilin to make sure she was fine. "Mei! Are you okay?"

"Shizuka, Shizuka," Meilin sobbed, through her hands. "No…!"

Tomoyo heard running so she turned around and Meilin's doorway was crowded with everyone. Eriol, who was examining everything; Syaoran, who was staring at everything; Sakura, who was crying; Yelan, who was running around and calling the guards; Syaoran's four sisters, for once, quiet and wide-eyed; Fujitaka, who was holding onto his daughter; Sonomi, following Yelan to get everything.

Sakura knelt on the other side of Meilin. "It's okay Meilin…"

"No it isn't!" Meilin cried. "She's DEAD!"

"Are those…body parts?" whispered Sakura to nobody.

Yelan came back, with dozens of guards behind her. "Take Meilin away from here."

She turned to the guards. 'These are our orders. We want people finding out why, what, when, and how this happen and another on cleaning this room. Obey us!"

(A/N: Yelan is using the royal 'we.')

The guards scrambled to follow Yelan's orders. One of them made a motion to pick up Meilin but Syaoran stopped them. He picked her up and the heirs followed him down the hall to a quiet place, resigned.

"I can't believe it." Tomoyo broke the silence.

"You have to."

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Where should I put Meilin…?"

"My room," answered Tomoyo. She looked at Sakura. "Sleepover?"

"Sure." Sakura nodded.

Syaoran walked slowly to Tomoyo's room, where he placed Meilin in the bathroom for a quick shower. "We'll be leaving. Call us for anything."

"Ok," Sakura smiled a bit at Syaoran. His heart jumped. "Thanks."

"N-no problems," stuttered Syaoran as he closed the door.

"Lovesick cousin?" Eriol taunted.

"Shut up."

They heard a click and found Tomoyo slipping out of the room. She held a finger to her lips to make them quiet.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting someone."

_x_

"I know I'm likable and all…" Reyna was standing at Tomoyo's door with an over-night bag in hand. "But calling me over for a sleepover at 1 in the morning?"

"I know its short notice but something happened so…" Tomoyo trailed off, wondering if she should tell her.

Reyna noticed her look. "Don't worry, I already know."

"How…?"

Reyna answered with a smile as they entered Tomoyo's room to hear splashing.

"Please Meilin, snap out of it!" They heard yelling. Tomoyo and Reyna drifted over to the bathroom to see Sakura trying to get Meilin to wash the blood off of her. "You have to wash!"

"Uh…hey?" said Reyna uncertainly as she waved. "I'm here for the sleepover."

"There will be-" Sakura shooked Meilin. "-any sleepover unless Mei gets washed!"

"Want me to help?" asked Reyna.

"Please."

They watched with questioning eyes as Reyna got a tub of water. She muttered, "Just the right temperature." Walked over to Meilin and proceeded…to pour the water over Meilin's head. Meilin cried out. "BEE-YOTCH! THAT WAS EFFING COLD YOU KNOW?!"

"It snapped you out of it," replied Reyna smartly as Tomoyo and Sakura hid snickers.

"Wha?" Meilin looked around. "Oh…"

Tomoyo stepped up. "Time to take a bath ok?"

"Sure…" Meilin answered. A few minutes passed when the group started to look at Meilin. She stared back. "Privacy please?"

"Oh yeah," Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and pulled the other two girls' arms out of the bathroom.

"Let's get some things for the sleepover." Tomoyo placed a fist in her hand. "Sakura, call down for some hot chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows, cinnamon, and fresh cookies."

"Aye!" saluted Sakura as she went to dial the kitchens.

Reyna and Tomoyo stood in silence for a few minutes, Tomoyo wondering what she should do. Luckily, Reyna broke it. "Why did you wanna talk to me alone?"

"How'd you know?" asked Tomoyo with another sheepish smile.

"Powers remember?" Reyna tapped the side of her head with a finger and a smile.

"That aside…do you have any idea why this happened?" Tomoyo got to the point.

"Only a faint idea…" murmured Reyna with eyes downcast. She looked at Tomoyo and their eyes met. "Why do you think these things are targeting Meilin?"

"I don't know…"

"To get to somebody."

A knock could be heard in the deafening silence. Smiling, Reyna went to open the door, to reveal a maid with a tray in her arms with everything they needed for the night. Accepting it, she placed it on Tomoyo's desk while the three waited for Meilin to come out. She eventually did, wearing one of Tomoyo's night gowns.

"Hot coco Mei?" Sakura held out a cup with steam coming from the top.

"Whipped cream, cinnamon, and marshmallows please." Meilin responded as she fell onto her back on Tomoyo's bed. "I need everything I can right now."

Tomoyo's eyes locked with Meilin's and she tried to assess what were in them. She could see anger, hatred, fear, and sadness for one of her bestest friends.

"Mei, it's gonna be okay," whispered Sakura as she reached over and patted Meilin's hand. "Just try to relax, and Auntie and they will try to find whoever did ok?"

Meilin smiled bitterly and rolled over. "Yeah right."

They looked at each other, wondering what to do. Shrugging, they made their beds where they would sleep and settled down for the night.

* * *

This is probably one of the shortest chapters...-- Anyways, the plot is unfolding and people are dying. Check my account for future stories. Below is a breif outline of this story that I'll be posting soon.

**I Am Delicious, You Aren't: Being kidnapped and held hostage by pirates was ok with Tomoyo. She liked it even. Falling for the captain? So not.**

Don't ask bout the title...I just came up with it with a friend. Anyways, review!!Click that purple-bluey button below and review! It makes me happy when you do :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS


	6. Blood Lust

"One down, few more to go," reported Xing Huo to her father. "Is that satisfactory?"

"Aye," replied the man. "How is that Li doing?"

"With the bomb in her car, finding a dead person chopped up in her room, not to mention one of her close friends," Xing Huo said. "Not very well."

"Hm."

"Will that be it?" she asked. Xing Huo turned to exit. "Well then-"

"Wait."

She turned back. "Yes, my lord?"

"Can you get me some blood from all of the heirs?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Blood? What for?"

"Don't question me!" he shouted at her. She flinched. "Just get it."

She bowed. "Yes, my lord."

She did an about face and exited. She flipped open her Alias and called Kyle. "It's me."

"Any news?"

"Yes," continued Xing Huo. "We need blood from all four heirs."

"Blood?" echoed Kyle.

"Don't ask."

"Hmmm…that'll be hard," muttered Kyle. "I'll see if I can get it."

"Not if.

_Will_."

_x_

**Blood Lust**

_x_

"What?!" Tomoyo shouted at Meilin. "You're leaving Clow?"

"Yeah." Meilin folded some clothes and placed it into a suitcase. "I fly to the Li estate in Hong Kong in an hour."

"Why?!"

Meilin turned onto them. "Don't you see? People around are just gonna get hurt if I stay!"

Reyna's smirk was bitter. "I never took you as someone who ran away from things."

"Shut up! You don't know what's it like, knowing that you were the one that caused someone's death!" Meilin yelled, with tears.

"What?" said Sakura.

Meilin's look was angry. "Didn't you read the paper?" Here she threw them the newspaper.

They opened them and saw the headlines.

**Li The Reason Himawari Died?**

**This may or may not be true, but it seems that somebody leaked out that Meilin Li was the reason Shizuka Himawari died. No word from the palace wether or not this is true. But if I was Li, I'd run and hide!**

Tomoyo whistled. The media was harsh. "Yeah, maybe you should go."

A slam was heard as Reyna left, disgusted.

"Don't count on her opinion. You probably know it already." Sakura cocked her head at the door, indicating the teen that had left.

"Yeah, that was the only way to get rid of her," said Meilin as she continued packing. "Maybe she'll forgive me one day."

A loud slap was heard outside the door. "…maybe not."

Eriol and Syaoran entered, with Eriol rubbing his face, which was red. "She slapped me! ME! And all I did was say hi!"

"Don't blame her. Don't you know the meaning of knocking?" Meilin threw a shoe at Syaoran. Too bad for the people watching he caught it.

"That's what you do to your own cousin? Makes me wonder what you do to your friends," smirked Syaoran. "Anyways, the car's here."

"Good. Then you boys can carry my bags." Meilin strutted out the door, with Tomoyo and Sakura following her. They walked Meilin to the car, while the boys placed her bags in the trunk.

"I can't believe-ouch!" yelped Sakura as she slapped her arm. "A mosquito just bit me!"

Meilin laughed. "This isn't goodbye. I'll still be able to fly over. Hong Kong's only a few hours plane ride away."

Sakura sniffed and hugged Meilin. "But you'll miss everything!"

"Yeah Mei-chan." Tomoyo hugged Meilin tightly also. "I heard they're scheduling an event in honor to Shizuka."

Meilin looked away. "Sorry guys…"

Tomoyo nodded, knowing. "It'll be ok!"

"Yeah…"

Sakura looked at her watch. "OMG! It's almost time for your plane to leave."

"Bye!" Meilin hugged them all once final time, even Syaoran and Eriol, before she climbed into the car. Meilin rolled down the window and said, "Ne…do you think Reyna will forgive me someday?"

By then, the car was on its way down so Tomoyo shouted, "Definitely!"

In the car, where no one could hear her, Meilin whispered, "Next time I see you…

Someone will be dead…"

_x_

"So, like, are you ever gonna forgive Meilin for running away?" Tomoyo asked Reyna before they went into homeroom.

"I-"

"Yeah, he's taking me to the event," a voice inside interrupted Reyna. They pushed the door open and saw that it was Kaori and a group of her friends talking.

"I thought you didn't have a dress for the event." One of them started examining their nails.

"I'll just ask to borrow Rei-kun's plastic and charge it to it," smirked Kaori as Tomoyo saw Reyna walk over to Kaori. The group was talking so much they didn't notice her.

"I don't really like his sister though. _So_ controlling, and not to mention Reyna is like everything to him-" Reyna tapped Kaori's shoulder. She turned around and Tomoyo saw that her smile was forced. "Hey Wynter-"

Reyna slapped Kaori hard enough that a red five-fingered shape appeared not long after the slap. "Rei is dumping you."

"You-you _slapped_ me!" stuttered Kaori as she held a hand to her face.

"Yes, and you're a whore," responded Reyna evilly. She turned around and waved back. "Madness is bad for the baby!"

Tomoyo could hear Kaori trying to explain to her friends about what she had just said. She jogged to try to catch up with the girl, who was walking fast trying to find her brother. "What that true?"

"The baby?"

"Yes."

"Who's the father?"

"Not Rei, that's for sure."

"How'd ya know?"

"I could tell." Reyna spotted her brother, who was talking with Syaoran and Eriol. "REI LATAREIA WYNTER! YOU BASTARD!"

"Uh-oh," muttered Rei as he tried to hide behind Syaoran and Eriol. "Help!"

"Did you let that _whore_ use your card?" demanded Reyna when she reached them.

"What happened?" muttered Eriol to Tomoyo out of the side of his mouth. For once, they're feud was forgotten in the pursuit of gossip.

"Reyna found out Kaori was preggers. _And_ the baby isn't Rei's," Tomoyo answered him nonchalantly.

Eriol whistled quietly. "Now Rei is getting his payment."

Tomoyo glanced at some people near them who was listening intently. "Mind your own business!"

"So who am I taking to the dance now?" whined Rei as they settled under the tree where they were. Apparently, the fight was over.

"Me." Reyna leaned onto the tree. "Someone who won't go behind your back and be already 1 month pregnant."

"Where does she get this information?" Syaoran shooked his head, causing his hair to fall in his eyes and making female onlookers swoon.

She hit him on the head and turned to Tomoyo. "Dress shopping after?"

"Definitely."

"Good." Reyna turned to look at all the boys. "We'll all meet up at the mall."

"We?" Eriol said quietly.

Tomoyo smiled wickedly. "Someone needs to carry the bags."

_x_

"Do you like it?" Tomoyo stepped out of the room and twirled around. She had chosen a light blue/dark blue dress for the event. It was off-shoulder, with long open sleeves for her hands. The top part was a light metallic blue, cut into a V-shape on the skirt. The skirt itself was a midnight blue that mad her eyes shine more. Her hair had been done up in light curls, and now hung down her back.

Syaoran whistled, grinning. Rei clapped and Eriol's eyes were wide with shock. "Ah, ahem. Very…nice."

"God, can't believe he's your _fiancé_," muttered Reyna as she joined Tomoyo. She had dressed up in a purple halter top dress, with the straps done into a bow and the neckline ruffled. The skirt was full, and reached to her knees nicely. On her feet were lavender ballet flats, with some heel. On her arms, she wore a lavender shawl to keep from getting cold. She'd done her hair up in ponytails on either side of her head, and curled them, making them reach to the middle of her back.

"We're gonna be late," remarked Sakura as she looked at the clock. She had dressed up in a tight, floor-length, champagne-colored dress with emerald threading. Her ponytails had been untied, leaving her hair hanging down.

They exited the room they had changed in, and walked down the grounds to the building where the event for Shizuka would be held. The event had been set up with a picture of her in the front, on the stage, with flowers and candles around it.

They entered the building, and everyone stopped talking. Then the whispers started again, this time however, about painful matters.

"Where do you think Meilin is?"

"…Reason why she was killed."

"Probably hiding."

Tomoyo tensed, hating the rumors. They didn't know what Meilin had to go through. Finding her body parts in her room, and having to cope with the pain of losing a friend. Eriol put his hand on her shoulder. "You can't do anything so don't."

"If Meilin was here, she'd be on their backs," Tomoyo muttered. She jerked herself away from Eriol. "And don't touch me."

They settled in the front, as the chairman of Clow started the ceremony. "Shizuka Himawari was an excellent student. She was a dear friend, and was always there for the people who needed her. Now, let's give a minute of silence for her."

They all bowed their heads, quiet.

The chairman clapped his hands. "You may now bring up any offerings for Shizuka."

Students stepped up, with flowers, knick knacks, chocolate, and things for her and laid them at the base of the photo. It went on and on…

_x_

"What's there to watch…" mused Tomoyo as she flipped through the channels. The heirs were bored, and had decided to do something in the common room.

"Just pick a news channel," Syaoran told her as he looked up from his magazine. From where Tomoyo sat, she thought she saw the words _'Playboy´_ on the cover.

"Fine Li." Tomoyo settled on the news channel. A reporter was on talking.

"**Six bodies have been recently found chopped up in the Amethyst Province. According to police reports, these deaths look similarly like the death of the first victim, Shizuka Himawari. The body parts were found around the gravesite of the late Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragizawa. Could this be a movement against them?"**

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran stared at each other, horrified.

"I think the 'rents have to see this."

* * *

And that was chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it! And check out my newest story, **With a Kiss, Wake me Up**. Yes I know shameless advertising XD Anyways, I just got another idea for a story so I'll just put it here before I forget it.

**No Idea: The first time I met him, he pointed a gun in my face. Next thing I knew, I was on a journey with him. And I was inevitably...dumped**

Reviews are nice! :3


	7. Break Time

"Why are we here again

"Why are we here again?" asked Syaoran. They were currently riding the elevator to the Wynters' penthouse.

"Because we need to get away from everything," replied Eriol absently as he flicked through a book, _Twilight_, that he held in his hands.

"Yeah, paparazzi have been everywhere since the news show." Sakura groaned. It had been annoying, when she couldn't even go out to get her sweets without her being photographed and showing up in the newspaper. "I didn't refresh my sweets either…"

"And I wasn't able to personally get the fabric I wanted to make Sakura's cosplay costumes!"

"You cosplay?" Syaoran laughed.

"Shut up."

"Whoa, I expected worse." Syaoran faked a surprised look.

"It's because she hasn't had her daily dose of sweets." Eriol flipped a page in his book.

"Smart." Tomoyo leaned against the elevator wall. "God, this ride is long."

"Agreed."

"We're here," announced Tomoyo as they stepped out of the elevator and walked to the door labeled 'Wynter Residence.' Tomoyo had a sudden thought. "Uh…it's probably too late but shouldn't we have called ahead?"

They stopped mid-stride. "I _think_ they won't mind…"

_x_

**Break Time**

_x_

"We don't mind," smiled Rei. The group was sitting in the living room in the penthouse. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol were on the couch, Rei on a huge beanbag, and Tomoyo lounged on the chaise.

"Have some tea and cookies while we wait for lunch." Reyna walked out the kitchen with a tray in her hands. She placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down next to Tomoyo. "Hope you like it."

Tomoyo sipped her tea. "Mmmm is this blue mallow tea?"

Reyna's ears perked up. "Yeah! It turns blue the minute you put it in, that's why I poured it in clear glass cups, and if you wait a while-"

"-it turns to purple!" Tomoyo and Reyna said together.

"Hmm…vampires aren't godly beautiful since we've never proven that they're real…" muttered Eriol as everyone stared at him. He stared back. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Tomoyo shrugged. "It's just that…Twilight's a book about romance…"

"I never expected you to read a romance," teased Sakura as she bit into a cookie. "Yum, these are good!"

"Thanks," smiled Reyna. "There's a movie for Twilight coming out in December. Shall we go watch it?"

"Sure!" agreed Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran nodded, and Eriol just muttered.

"Here, you guys go into the dining room while I bring lunch." Reyna stood up and went into the kitchen as the group followed Rei into the dining room. She brought out a few dishes and told them what they were having.

"Today's lunch is sesame noodles with shredded carrots, red and yellow peppers; mandarin chicken with mandarin sauce; salad with bread; spinach mozzarella ravioli; and for drinks, strawberry frescos!" Reyna told them with a flourish. "And for dessert…that's a secret."

Sakura groaned as Syaoran laughed at her. Tomoyo noticed something and looked. "Why are there two extra plates?"

Reyna smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

Fergie's 'Big Girls Don't Cry' suddenly went on and they looked around. Reyna laughed and apologized. "Sorry that's just the phone, lemme go get it."

"Moshi moshi? Hai, this is Reyna. Oh. When are you guys coming?" they heard Reyna ask. "You're not coming?!"

"That's because we're already here!" called a voice at the door. They all jumped up and ran to look. A guy with hair longer than a usual boy's stood there, holding onto a few suitcases and a cell phone. He flipped it shut and smirked at them. ("For some reason, he reminds me of Eriol," whispered Sakura into Tomoyo's ear. She nodded. "It's the smirk.") "Hey Rei, Reyna, and all of the strangers."

"God Zane, you could help here!" a girl's voice yelled at him. A girl that looked like him stood there, arms full of bags. "Oh, hi."

"Maika, Zane!" Reyna grinned. "You guys came in time for lunch."

"Yeah but we still have like, a boatload of stuff," said Zane as he peeked into the hall.

Tomoyo smiled. "No worries whoever you are. Rei, Syaoran, and Eriol can take of them."

"Why?" whined Syaoran.

Tomoyo turned to glare at him full force. He flinched and obeyed. "Yes ma'am."

She hummed happily as she watched the guys take in all the stuff that they had brought. She didn't stop humming until she took a bite to eat, which then her face broke into a smile. "Delish!"

Reyna gave her a quick smile. "Thank you."

"So how'd ya know they were coming?" asked Syaoran, face stuffed with all the food.

"I'm a dream seer." Reyna drank some fresco. "Don't speak with your mouth full."

"Dream seers are really rare," commented Eriol lazily as he played with his food.

"Thanks…I guess?"

"You're welcome." Eriol ate the noodles.

"Well, I'm done for now," said Reyna and she stood up. "Tomoyo, I heard you're good at baking. Wanna join me?"

"Sure!" Tomoyo jumped up from her chair and followed Reyna to the kitchen.

"Mmm, the chicken is sooo good!" sighed Sakura happily as she ate more.

"If I see that all the salad is still there, y'all gonna get hurt!" Reyna shouted from the kitchen. They all winced, and dove for the salad bowl.

_x_

"They eat a lot." Tomoyo tied an apron around her neck to help with the cooking. Reyna looked up from getting the ramekins and smiled. "Guess so. Hey, can you put this bracelet on the countertop? Thanks."

Reyna handed it to Tomoyo, and she brushed her hand accidentally against the gem on it. Instantly, her head was filled with images.

_Tomoyo could see herself thrusting a sword into someone's body, up to the hilt. She drew it out and blood dripped from it. The person fell, dying. When she turned to stare at Tomoyo, what scared her most wasn't that she was spotted._

_What scared her was that her face was cold. Emotionless, even the eyes. She took a step-_

Tomoyo jerked, and her hand fell from the stone. She looked around, looking for blood. What she saw was a state-of-the-art kitchen and Reyna staring at her strangely. "Are you okay?"

Tomoyo forced a small smile onto her face. "Yeah…"

Reyna's face was doubtful. "If you say so…let's make molten center choco cakes!"

"With ice cream!"

"Nice job partner!"

_x_

"So what are you gonna do?" Zane stood behind Reyna, who was standing in front of a painting. It was late, and everyone else was asleep. Zane was dressed in a loose long-sleeve and pants, while Reyna was in a simple, almost floor-length dress, with a long, thin shawl on her arms.

"What do you mean?" She stared at the painting. Three people, two females and one male, were in it, dressed in loose white clothes, with purple lines on them. One female and the male could have been identical, if the woman's hair hadn't been long enough to reach the ground. The other woman was different. She had dark hair and a pleasant smile on her face.

"I mean, I know everything," Zane shrugged. "But is it really worth it? Doing this?"

"A strong enemy is rising…" She reached her hand up and touched the painting with a slender finger. "So yes…"

"When can I call you by your real name?" Zane leaned on the wall, arms crossed.

Reyna smirked. "When indeed…"

"Even dyed with blood, Creators still manage to remain pure." Zane's smile was smug and he turned, walking back to his room. "Is it because you people 'created' us? Or is it because you guys are the 'first?'"

Reyna heard the door closed, and answered quietly. "No…it's because we throw everything away, for the happiness of others…even if it means our own happiness…love is cruel…"

She leaned on the painting, tears under her eyelids. "If only you guys were with me…like we were centuries ago…"

Reyna's mind flew back to that day. The day they had met the guy that had ultimately been the death of the Creators.

Clow Reed.

* * *

Now it's kinda obvious who the Creators are right? This was mostly a filler so not that much info, but the next one will probably have a lot. And everyone please review! Also check out my other two stories! (Yeah, started 2 other stories and not even finished with the first one)

Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSS**


	8. You Found Me

Eriol sighed, as he closed the book he held in his hand and leaned on one of the library's many windows. He was getting close to his goal, but everytime it was in his grasp…he lost it. Just like his memories.

Though many didn't know it, Eriol had ran away when he was four. Even then, he was a genius and was far more intellectual than most adults. Everyone said they had been so relieved when they found him, seeing as he was the last Hiiragizawa. Therapists had said he had cracked under pressure and that was the reason he had run away. Everyone accepted that, but not Eriol. Why?

_Because he couldn't even remember that day._

It was as if someone had erased that part of his memory away from him so that he wouldn't be able to remember it. Eriol should have remembered it, as he had perfect memory. But that day…

Everytime he tried to think about it, he was met by a wall. Like someone was keeping him from something…

_x_

**You Found Me**

_x_

"_Mommy," sobbed the four-year-old Eriol as he stood in Penguin Park alone in the dying sun. "Daddy…"_

"_Why are you crying boy?" asked a woman in front of him. Eriol looked at her through his tears. He saw the pale flowing hair, amethyst-like colored eyes, the devastatingly beautiful beauty…"Creator!"_

_The woman looked amused as she stared at the kid. "That was fast. But that's to be expected since you're the reincarnation of _that man_."_

_She said the last words bitterly. Eriol stared at her fearfully, wondering what she was gonna do with him. She chuckle, knowing what was on the boy's mind. She leaned down in front of him and placed her arms around Eriol. Eriol started._

"_My name is Reynelle." Reynelle lifted her face to face Eriol. "But it won't matter since I'm gonna erase your memories of this meeting, this day."_

_Violet-tinted light started glowing from her hand as she placed it to Eriol's head. His eyes drooped, knowing that if he didn't resist, he would drop into the darkness. But he was tired…He finally gave in, and fell onto the Creator's shoulder. She smiled sadly._

"_I've given you a cruel destiny haven't I? Fated to kill the person you'll love in the future…but you deserve it Clow…for taking _them_ away from me."_

_x_

"Wake up!" shouted someone as they jumped onto Tomoyo's bed. She shot up and stared at the people in her bed. "What?!"

"We're going to Fuzuki Park! Get ready and be at the door in 30 minutes!" Sakura and Reyna left, leaving Tomoyo to stare. She heard the sounds of someone else being awakened, and cursing. She looked at her clock. "8 AM?!"

She sighed, knowing that she was eventually gonna wake up anyways. She wasn't even sure if the park was _open _at this time. Tomoyo sat up in her bed and decided to wake up Eriol. She leaned against his door frame and lifted her hand up, then down.

A bucketful of ice cold water splashed onto Eriol's face as he leapt up from his bed, spluttering. He glared at Tomoyo through wet hair as she smiled innocently. "Wakey-wakey."

**Eriol POV**

I glared at the beauty that was leaning against my door. "Daidouji!"

"Get ready, we're going somewhere," she said with a smirk, leaving me amidst a pile of wet sheets and even wetter hair.

I shivered, and got up from the bed, shivering even more when the cold air hit my body. That girl! Who did she think she was, throwing water on me like that? And onto silk, mind you pure, 100 _raw_ silk, sheets?!

A smile crossed my face. But that's probably why I…I sighed. I crossed my room to my bathroom that was linked to it. I could feel a smirk cross my face as curses were heard outside. I put my hands on the counter and stared at the person who was reflected back at me in the mirror.

A handsome guy stared back at me, wet, midnight-blue hair plastered to his forehead due to a certain someone, with water still trailing down his sides. Sapphire blue eyes twinkled, for once, not covered by spectacles. Heck, it was a face that had broken many a heart. But it had never captured the heart of the girl he _really_ wanted.

I sighed, looking at the calendar that was nicely placed next to my towels. Another smile crossed my face as I saw the date. This was gonna be fun…

**Tomoyo POV**

I yawned, _again_, as I placed my bag filled with things I would need for the park. I collapsed against the coach, seeing Rei across from me, snoring. I felt bad for him, having such an energetic sister. Said person was suddenly in front of me making me jump up against the coach in fright. "Don't scare me like that!"

She shrugged carelessly. "Sorry. Get in the car, we're driving."

I scowled at her and motioned for one of the servants to put my bag in the car. I giggled silently as I heard Reyna lecturing Rei for falling asleep in someone's place. We entered the car, to find Syaoran and Sakura in the back, still sleeping, and Eriol in the middle. Sakura's energy level had apparently fallen and now she leaned on Syaoran's shoulder, sleeping, while he did the same. I grinned and snapped a photo of them.

"This is gonna be an enjoyable ride won't it?" The voice that stated that was _way_ too dry.

I turned and saw the person I was sitting next to. "Aw crap."

**Normal POV**

"What ride are we gonna go on?" asked Syaoran as he eagerly scanned the place.

"DOMINATOR!" cried Sakura as she and Reyna ran to wait in line. The group sighed, and decided to follow the duo.

"Why'd you choose this ride?" asked Tomoyo as they were climbing up the first hill.

Reyna smiled over at her. "Because it's the world's longest-"

They went down, with everyone screaming, and Reyna's explanation fell onto deaf ears. The ride stopped, with Tomoyo panting from screaming.

"-and that's why!" Reyna finished.

"Tell me that before!" yelled Tomoyo, with Eriol and Syaoran echoing her.

"Oops." Reyna checked her watch to see what time it was. "It's late and it's getting dark already…guess what this means?"

"What?" Syaoran stared blankly at her. She smiled back at him. "Haunted house!"

"NO!" Sakura yelled and hid behind Tomoyo. "I don't like scary things…"

"She means she doesn't like ghosts," replied Tomoyo.

"None of it is gonna be real…I think." Reyna tried to reassure her.

"You _think_?!" Sakura started getting dizzy.

"No worries, we'll be going off in pairs." Rei told her. "Tomoyo with Eriol, Syaoran with you, and me with my sis."

"I don't want to go with him!" protested Tomoyo.

Reyna pushed her and Eriol inside. "No choice."

The pair was instantly engulfed in darkness, with little light. And even then, the light was a sickly green color. "Scared yet?"

"N-no way!" stuttered Tomoyo as she held onto Eriol's arm. He smirked down at her as Tomoyo mentally cursed him for being taller than her.

"Doesn't seem like it," Eriol said nonchalantly, indicating his arm which was currently being held in a death grip by Tomoyo. She glared at him and looked down at her feet. "I just…don't like the dark."

Eriol's eyes widened as they continued into the haunted house. "Coming from you…that's a letdown."

Tomoyo got an annoyed look on her face. "You know…"

"There's a picture here." Eriol pointed at the wall in front of them as they stopped.

Tomoyo quietly observed it. It was a woman, with lavender hair, standing next to a bed in the dark. She was dressed in white clothes, and held a candle whilst she looked down at the sleeping boy on the bed. Something about her face reminded Tomoyo of someone…where had she seen it before…Ah. Now she knew. The expression on her face was…

_Loneliness._

And making her feel even worse, she had seen that feeling on faces of people she knew and loved.

_Eriol's_ face.

And, for some reason, _Reyna's_ face.

Now that she thought about it, as she stared up at is face, he always had some of the expression in his face wether he was laughing or having fun…the expression was on his face right now. "Hey!"

He snapped out of it and looked at her. "What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but…" Tomoyo looked away. "Don't make that face around me."

"What face?"

"You know what face."

Eriol contemplated this and smirked. He leaned down. "Care to show me?"

Tomoyo gulped and slapped him. "Hentai!"

She turned around and walked to the exit, her dear of the dark apparently forgotten. Eriol rubbed the side of his face that she had slapped. "What did I do now…?"

'_Like you don't know!'_

_x_

It was currently evening, with the group grabbing some food while Tomoyo tried to revive a fainted Sakura. They had gotten out from Syaoran and he had said, "She fainted. And we weren't even _in_ it yet!"

"Tomoyo, what do you want?" asked Rei as he paid the cashier.

"Uh…" she thought about it. "Corndog with ketchup please."

"One coming right up!"

Eriol leaned over to see how it was going with Sakura. "Shouldn't she be coming around by now?"

Sakura's fingers twitched. "Yeah."

"Huh? Lemme see." Syaoran bent over Sakura to get a better look. "I don't notice-"

"Where's the fire?!" yelled Sakura as she sat up, hitting her forehead against Syaoran in the process. She fell back down with a groan while the guy sat down on the ground, placing a hand onto his bruised forehead. Tomoyo grimaced and conjured up some ice for the both of them.

"Why was that jerk doing to me Moyo-chan?" asked Sakura faintly.

Syaoran twitched. "That 'jerk' carried you out _by himself_, all the way here. I deserve some thanks!"

"Could have just used a cell phone," muttered Sakura.

"Out-of-range."

"Tried yelling?"

"Would have strained my vocals cords."

"Ba-ka."

"Now, now, don't fight after you just recovered," cautioned Reyna. She pointed at the Ferris wheel. "Instead, why don't we all enjoy a nice, quiet ride on that?"

"Anything for some silence." Eriol rubbed his forehead as they all walked to it, with Sakura leaning on Tomoyo for support.

"Come here Sakura." Rei took Sakura away from Tomoyo and pushed her into the same place as Eriol. "Enjoy!"

Tomoyo stared down at the figures that were gradually growing smaller. "Those jerks…"

"I'm sure they didn't mean anything," Eriol broke in calmly. Tomoyo snorted and sat opposite of him. "Yeah right they did."

"Tomoyo…why don't you like me?" Eriol asked it very quietly. Startled, she turned to face him except his face was looking out the window.

"…I…" Tomoyo tried to answer.

He turned back and smiled at her. "You don't need to tell me."

In that instant, Tomoyo saw an Eriol that he rarely showed people. It was an Eriol that could fall, be affected by what people said, but most of all…was _sad_.

The ride ended and the pair got off. Seeing as it was very late, they all headed to the entrance gates, with Tomoyo and Eriol lagging behind.

"About that question," Tomoyo began. Eriol stopped.

"You don't need to answer it." He rubbed his hair. "It just slipped out."

"Oh…" Tomoyo's voice wandered off a she stared at the person in front of her.

"Hey, today's September 3rd right?"

"Yeah."

He turned to her and gave a dazzling smile that made Tomoyo's heart stop. "Happy birthday!"

He trotted off, with Tomoyo staring. Inwardly, she smiled and ran to catch up with him. "Wait up!"

_I think I might love you._

* * *

I was intending for the ride conversation to go on longer, but I wanted this up quick. This is probably my 2nd fav of stories that I'm writing right now...Wake is for some reason, my fave. Chapter 9 might be out a little late since I need to update Say That Again or With a Kiss, Wake me Up. Not to mention I don't know what to type for the next one...any ideas?

Again shameless advertising! Check out my other stories!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**


	9. MIA

Tomoyo was walking down the halls in Clow Academy when she heard it.

"Mm…you're quite good at this, aren't you?" She could hear whispering.

"I try." Another voice chuckled. Now she could tell it was a female and a male.

Tomoyo peeked around the corner, and saw a guy with midnight blue hair and a female with lavender hair. She frowned to herself. The guy _had_ to be Eriol, and the woman…was Reyna?! What were they doing together?!

"So that's how you do it…can you do it again?" Reyna asked.

Eriol laughed quietly. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Tomoyo bristled. _Sweetheart?!_

She looked more closely. Eriol was…_kissing_ her?!

Tomoyo felt something inside her break. This wasn't right. _That_ wasn't right. Eriol as _hers_, no matter how she hated to admit it.

Suddenly, she knew she had to get out of here. Away from here. Away from _everything_.

She knew what she had to do.

Outside, the gray skies opened, and sheets of rain fell.

_x_

**MIA**

_x_

"Tomoyo's gone missing!" Sakura yelled as she slammed open the door to the living room. Eriol, Reyna, Rei, and Syaoran started and stared at her. "What?"

"God, are you deaf?" Sakura glared at him. She threw her cell at his head. "Take a look at this text."

**9/27/xx-6:38 PM**

**To: Sakura Kinomoto**

**From: Tomoyo Daidouji**

**Sorry, gonna be gone. Don't look for me.**

**-Moyo**

"Do the heads know?" asked Eriol calmly. They glanced at him. All they saw was a composed Eriol on the _outside_. But on the _inside_...he was scared, cold. "Have you've tried calling her?"

"Yes, but they're preoccupied with the missing people case." Sakura sat down on the couch and slumped. Syaoran rubbed her shoulders gently, an unusual show of affection between the two. "And of course I tried, but I think she turned her phone off. I called Touya, but he's rock climbing with Yukito-san…"

They lapsed into silence, mixed expressions on everyone's face.

Reyna suddenly stood up. "Then what are we sitting here for?! Let's go find her!"

Rei tried to calm down his twin sister. "Didn't you hear the weather forecast? It's supposed to be pouring cats and dogs!"

"…"

"She's right." Eriol piped up. He stood up and paused as he was about to exit. "I'm gonna try to find her. Is anyone coming with me?"

He left before any of them could answer. They looked at each and came to the same conclusion. The group got up fast and ran out the door, pulling their coats. Reyna looked at Eriol's running figure in the distance. "This is harder on you that you let show…"

_x_

She was so cold. Tomoyo hit herself on the head mentally for not wearing heavier clothes in one of the worst thunderstorms ever.

She leaned back on the stone and sighed. She didn't want to go home yet, because she knew what she would find at home. _'Eriol and Reyna are together,'_ she thought bitterly. But she could never blame either of them. She had pushed him away and this was the result.

Tomoyo heard some crackling on the other side and curled into herself. Who was coming? The steps stopped and Tomoyo could hear breathing on the other side.

"So it's come to this." Tomoyo could tell it was a woman's voice, but couldn't recognize it. It was one of the most musical voices she had ever heard and Tomoyo could feel herself swaying, despite the cold rain. "Ren."

Tomoyo felt herself stiffen at her dead father's name. So this was where she was. Her father's grave. But…how did she know his name? No, everyone knew her father's name. He _used _to be a head. More specifically, why was she here?

"I wonder how you found out that they were copies. Even more so how did you find out about me." There was a short, cold laugh. "It doesn't matter anymore now that your dead, does it?"

She paused. "Don't worry; we'll avenge your death. I'll leave some stuff here."

The voice finally paused. Tomoyo could hear steps again; presumably the person was walking away. Tomoyo leaned around the gravestone and peeked. All she saw was a tall figure with light hair and a canister in front of it. Curious, Tomoyo went over and opened it. Steam wafted into the air as she peered inside the thermos. Hot, thick vegetable soup was inside. Thankful, Tomoyo leaned against the side of her father's gravestone and sipped, her insides feeling warm.

Her thoughts drifted back to the scene she had witnessed.

Why did it happen?

Why were they together?

And most of all…

Did she misinterpret Eriol's feelings for her?

She closed her eyes, wishing that someone could take the pain away from her heart.

"Tomoyo."

She opened her eyes, and stared at the glowing figure in front of her. "Who are you?"

The blonde smiled at her. "Kotori. I'm an ancestor of yours."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Kotori Monou? The one that died for Kamui?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Kotori sat down and looked at her. "What's on your mind?"

Tomoyo bit her lip and decided to ask. "Do you ever regret dying for him?"

She got a startled look on her face and then a thoughtful look. She shook her head. "Never."

"Why?"

"Because I loved him." She grinned at Tomoyo. "And if you love someone, you can do anything for them."

"How does love feel like?" Tomoyo asked.

Kotori tapped her finger against her chin. "Love is different for everyone."

Tomoyo placed her head on top of her knees. "What if they did something…bad to you?"

"You'd be able to forgive them."

"Hm…"

Kotori straightened from her sitting position and stood in front of the beauty. "I have to go now."

Tomoyo hurriedly stood up. "Do you have to?"

She stared disappearing and pointed behind her. "Don't you want to be alone?"

Tomoyo turned around and stared at Eriol.

_x_

"She's not at the gardens," Eriol said into his phone as he brushed wet hair out of his eyes. "Hm…ok, keep me updated."

He snapped it closed as he stood under the pavilion. He had rushed out and hadn't been able to get an umbrella. Hopefully, the others had gotten one for him. There were few people and they were concentrating on trying to get out of the rain.

Where could she be?

Most of all, why would she run away?

Eriol was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't see his phone ring once, twice, with texts from people. He sighed and flipped it open.

**9/27/xx-8:30 PM**

**To: Eriol Hiiragizawa**

**From: Reyna Wynter**

**Found her yet?**

**9/27/xx-8:31 PM**

**To: Eriol Hiiragizawa**

**From: CR**

**Checked her daddy's grave yet?**

His eyes went wide and he ran in the direction of his grave. Panting, he saw Tomoyo, talking to a fading figure. The figure pointed behind her and she turned around, staring at him.

They stared at each other in silence, until Tomoyo croaked out, "What a coincidence."

Eriol glared at her. "I don't believe in coincidence."

Tomoyo let out a nervous laugh. "Uh yeah, haha."

"Why did you run away?!" He yelled at her as she flinched and covered her ears. "Seesh, be considerate."

Eriol took a deep breath and calmed down. "Anyways, why?"

"Why what?"

He narrowed his eyes and said sharply. "Why don't you think about your answer while I go call everybody."

Eriol walked to the side, where he took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and quickly dialed a number. "Hello Syaoran? Yeah, I found her…Ren's grave…see you all soon."

He snapped it closed and eyes icy, walked back to where Tomoyo was and stood in front of her. "Well?"

Tomoyo shivered and Eriol's eyes warmed. "Cold?" He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here, wear this."

She nodded her thanks and put on his jacket, snuggling into it. It was Eriol's scent, cooling and calming. She was drifting off to dreamland when Eriol asked her. "Well? What's your answer?"

"Uh…" she stuttered. "I saw you with Reyna this morning…"

His look was blank, and then understanding. "Yeah so? She wanted me to fix her ring for her."

Her mouth formed an 'O.' "Oh."

"Tomoyo!" some yelled out. They turned to see Sakura, Syaoran, Reyna, and Rei running towards them. "Oh my gosh, we were so worried!"

Sakura threw herself onto Tomoyo, squeezing her. "Sakura-chan…can't breathe…"

Sakura let go. "Sorry!"

Eriol watched the happy reunion with mixed expressions. Shaking his head, he walked to the group.

But he still had some questions on his mind.

Who had sent him the text that had led to Tomoyo?

But right now, it didn't matter now that Tomoyo was smiling.

"Let's get back." Reyna said. "If you guys haven't noticed, it's still raining."

"Yeah, let's go." Syaoran raised his umbrella.

They started walking back, hurrying to get out of the rain.

"Thank you."

Eriol's head shot up as he stared at Tomoyo. Her mouth was set in a firm line.

"Your welcome."

* * *

Not as long as I'd like it to be but at least it's got the gist through. I hope you all like it and review! Check out my new story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**


	10. You

"To you, what is 'love?'?"

"Being able to forgive and forget."

"A warm feeling that makes you happy."

"What kind of question is that?"

"Making the person you love happy."

"Being together."

"Love is something…not eternal."

_x_

**You…**

_x_

Tomoyo groaned, her head feelings stuffy and weird. She threw her blanket off of her and stumbled. The violet haired beauty wondered if the air conditioning was on since it was _so damn hot_!

Tut tut, temper temper temper.

She put on some new clothes, since the clothes she had been previously wearing had gone sticky with sweat. Tomoyo stumbled to the door and opened it, stepping outside. She shivered slightly, because the temperature dropped 10 degrees.

Tomoyo took a look at the window next to her and her eyes widened. Judging from the sunlight, it looked like it was late morning. Damn, she had slept late.

Stumbling, she continued to walk forward, keep a hand on the wall to steady herself. She wondered what was happening to her…her mind flashbacked to when she had came back.

_x_

_Tomoyo hesitated, wondering what would happen when she stepped inside the living room. Her eyes coasted over their soaked group. Reyna and Rei had gone back home, only after reassurance Tomoyo would be alright and that they'd be there again tomorrow._

_Wei opened the door, to reveal the three heads already sitting. They stopped talking and for a second, everything was in slow motion for Tomoyo._

_Sonomi shot up and ran to her daughter, hugging her while crying. "Tomoyo! What were you thinking?!"_

"_Exactly. She _wasn't_ thinking," said Syaoran. That earned him two jabs in the ribs by Eriol and Sakura, and a glare from Tomoyo._

"_Mother, you're ruining your dress." Tomoyo forced out. _

_Sonomi glanced down at one of her best dresses in her wardrobe. "It's okay."_

"_Come on everyone, have some hot chocolate to warm you kids up." Yelan gestured to the couches._

_They settled on the couches, with blankets wrapped around them and steaming hot chocolate in hands. Yelan stared at them. Syaoran fidgeted, feeling as if the stare was for him. "You know…"_

_She stood up and walked to stand over Syaoran, staring down at him. "Why did you go out without telling us Xiao Lang?!" She hit him in the head with a fan she had in her sleeve._

_Sakura smirked as Eriol laughed. Syaoran tried to cover his head but it was futile. "Next time, tell us!"_

"_Yes mother."_

_Tomoyo's eyes danced as she took in the happy scene._

_x_

All this thinking was making black spots appear before her eyes. She swayed and fell into readied arms. "Tomoyo?"

She stared up at the face and opened her mouth. "Ah…."

Tomoyo fainted, weak with fever.

_x_

"Tomoyo's…_sick_?" asked Sakura in a disbelieving voice. She fell back onto the couch. "Wow…that's a first."

Rei's brow creased. "How?"

Sakura coughed. "Well…I don't know exactly how to explain it…but it's probably from being out in the rain without any protection…"

'_God's favorite daughter,'_ thought Eriol. He was sitting on the chaise, still holding the fainted Tomoyo in his arms. Sakura and Syaoran sat opposite them in the love seat, with Rei in an armchair and his twin perching on the arm rest. He opened his mouth. "So…what do we do now?"

Everybody in the palace was gone except for them, due to All Soul's day. They had all gone to their homes or provinces to visit their relatives' graves, and living ones.

"The basic of all ways of relieving fevers," drawled Syaoran. "Cool them down."

They rolled his eyes at his idioticness. "Of course!"

Sakura stood up and clapped her hands. "Okay then! Reyna, cook up some soup for us-"

"Aye!"

"-Rei, Eriol, and Syaoran, go and find some mattresses. Put them in Tomoyo's room!"

"For what?" Syaoran whined.

She glared at him. "In case her fever doesn't let up, we'll stay overnight with her."

He nodded. Sakura continued.

"And I-" She picked up Tomoyo. "Will go and cool her down."

_x_

Tomoyo yawned and moved around, feeling a heavy weight on her chest. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked around. The last thing she could remember was falling and arms catching her. Now she was in her room.

A light snore drove her to look down at her chest. An arm was right under her breasts, and her eyes followed the arm to the shoulder…the neck…and the head…whose shade of hair color was _exactly_ alike to the shade of the guy she hated…

"PERVERT!"

She leapt up; flinging Eriol off of her, as the group came running in to her room. Tomoyo pointed at Eriol, who was rubbing his head. "What happened?"

Reyna and Sakura ran over to Tomoyo. "Be careful, you still have a slight fever."

Syaoran glanced down at his cousin. "What did you try to do, hit on her?"

Eriol glared at him. "No, I was sleeping when suddenly I was flying through the air."

"No shit Sherlock." Rei rolled his eyes at him. He walked over to his sister and picked up Tomoyo. "Come on, sis made some soup."

Tomoyo smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He walked out the door, carrying her. Eriol glared at him icily, and he smirked.

"Today's soup is vegetable with carrots, potatoes, beef, with some spices mixed in." Sakura said in a professional manner. "It's delicious!"

Reyna smiled. "Thanks."

Tomoyo motioned for Rei to out her down and he placed her on her feet. Slowly, but surely, she made her way to the table and sat down. Sakura smiled and placed a bowl of steaming soup in font of her. "Here you go."

The group watched anxiously as Tomoyo carefully directed the spoon to her mouth.

She swallowed, as the people around her visibly relaxed. She grinned. "Yum!"

"You're gonna think _everything_ is yummy since you just woke up." Eriol commented dryly as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from her. Tomoyo stared at him coldly, eyes narrowed.

Reyna hit Eriol on the head. "Bad."

Tomoyo giggled into her soup as she finished. Syaoran and Sakura were fighting over what movie to watch, while Rei looked on. Reyna had retreated to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Tomoyo lifted her eyes from her soup and stared at Eriol's piercing gaze. She gulped, and averted her eyes. "What?"

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"Please, do tell."

Unknowingly, they had inched closer together across the table as they talked. So it came as a surprise when someone said, "Are you guys gonna kiss?"

Tomoyo and Eriol turned their faces to the speaker. "What?!"

Sakura's eyes said it all.

The both of them turned back to look at each other and noticed their closeness. They sprang apart quickly. "No!"

Sakura shrugged, content. "Okay then…come on, let's go watch some TV."

She pulled the both of them to the living room, where Reyna was yelling at the TV, which was on _Gossip Girl_. "I hate you Georgina!"

"She's just playing her character," Syaoran informed her. She stuck out her tongue and turned to the entering group. "Come on! Let's watch!"

Tomoyo smiled and skipped over to the couch. She sat down. "Blake Lively is the perfect Serena, don't you agree?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, she's so pretty!"

They rambled on about the ph so fantastic show of _Gossip Girl_.

_x_

Tomoyo sniffed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't _want_ to believe it. But she didn't have a choice.

"Gong Mo Li you bitch!"

Eriol rolled his eyes at the teen. "It's a _drama_, no need to swear at it."

"But she's soooooo bitchy!" whined Tomoyo. Sakura nodded to agree with her as she kept her eyes on _Romantic Princess_.

"Well…I gotta agree with you on that…" muttered Eriol. Tomoyo got a triumphant look on her face. "Ha!"

Reyna moved around on the floor. "I think she's a fake…"

"Me too." Syaoran nodded at the violette.

They continued to watch and as the credits rolled, got up and stretched.

Tomoyo yawned. "I'm going to bed now."

"Be careful." Sakura cautioned her as she went to her bedroom, Syaoran following her.

Rei got up too. "Yeah, we'll go to the guest rooms and leave you two alone."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she started to protest. "Wait-"

The pair left, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol alone. They were silent, both not knowing what to say. You could have cut the tension with a knife, it was the thick.

She stood up abruptly. "I'm going to sleep!"

Tomoyo half ran to her room, almost expecting Eriol to run after her. But he didn't and she wondered about this as she laid in bed.

'_Why didn't he follow me?' _Tomoyo pouted then quickly caught herself. _'What am I thinking? That I _want_ him to?!'_

'_Yes, you do,' _her mind whispered to her. She frowned. _'What the heck?!'_

'_But he hates me,' _Tomoyo continued to talk to herself sadly. _'And I think I might…'_

Might what?

_x_

Eriol moved around, trying to get comfortable in his bed. He closed his eyes, thinking of the various things they had done today. He threw a hand to his forehead and tried to think himself to sleep.

He didn't know _what_ his feelings were for her.

Though he was pretty sure they were feelings of love.

But if she loved someone else…

As long as she was happy, he would be too.

Even if it meant breaking his own heart.

* * *

_disclaimer: i wouldnt be here if i didnt own any of the above, would i?_

Has anyone ever watched Gossip Girl or Romantic Princess? They're FANTABLOUS! Right now, I'm hooked onto the later, while waiting for the second season of GG to come out this f-ing Monday!! I really recommend both of the series.

The title has a meaning but it's a secret!! Hehe! Oh, and for those that don't know, Vampire Knight _Guilty_ (Yes the one we so desperately want) promo is out and subbed on crunchyroll! The song is fantastic, the series is too, but giving Ichiro a ponytail? I'm not that hyped about it...

Next: ...Me...


	11. Important!

**So I guessed it's come to this.**

**I've been giving it A LOT of thought and...**

**I will be taking this story off and re-writing, hopefully making it better.**

**Any comments?**

**I hope you stay with me until the new one.**

**-STS**


End file.
